Breed
by SueAdams
Summary: Ginny has been kidnapped by Deatheaters and taken to Malfoy Manor. Lord Voldemort has ordered his followers to breed a new army. This story is currently under revision. Thank you for your patience. Chapters 1-3 rewritten. 5-29-11
1. Chapter One

A/N- For all of my loyal readers, you deserved better. And me? I did not deserve you. –SA 2010

Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter. If I did Sirius, Lupin, Tonks, SEVERUS, and ESPECIALLY _Fred_ would all still be alive. I would have killed off the unimportant people.

Chapter One

Screams of pain had been echoing throughout Draco Malfoy's ancestral home for the past hour. The screams had been steadily getting louder in the last twenty minutes. The woman being tortured wasn't giving up the information the easy way. Like him, she must know as soon as she gave the Deatheaters torturing her information, she would be killed.

Wishing he could go back to his soundproof room, Draco entered the formal dining room for a meeting that had been called earlier that day. He took his seat and waited for Voldemort to begin. There was something unnerving at having Voldemort under the same roof. Every word was heard, every thought guarded.

Voldemort had been on edge, more so than usual. The war had taken a turn last week, and thirty six Deatheaters were captured. There were still no sightings of Harry Potter, which did not help the Dark Lord's mood. He was known for striking out at his followers in anger, and Draco was glad his seat was towards the middle of the table and not towards the head of the table.

As the meeting started, Draco's leg shook with his nerves. His palms began to sweat as he said a quiet prayer that the Dark Lord would not call on him. It started out as a normal meeting. Voldemort ranted for about thirty minutes on the importance of heritage and blood lineage. His heart racing, Draco couldn't wait for the meeting to be over.

"In order to insure our victory in this war, it is necessary to build our army. There are not enough witches and wizards in these lands to build. As we speak, there are a group of women downstairs. You will take them and breed children. I do not care how you play with them, as long as you reproduce," the Dark Lord stood and walked to the fireplace staring into the flames. "Once they are pregnant, you will report to me."

Voldemort turned and looked over the room. As his eyes searched his followers, Draco felt bile rise in the back of his throat. It had never been his idea to become a Deatheater. Instead it had been his father's idea, threatening Draco with things worse than disinheritance. Seemingly pleased with what he saw, Voldemort dismissed the room.

Draco felt relief at leaving the room. He took a deep breath and headed down to the cellar. Regardless of his thoughts on the meeting, life was the most important choice he had. Men were yelling out loud catcalls, some grabbing greedily at the women. The guards weren't doing much guarding; instead they were instigating it on.

The women huddled together in a group against a wall. Terror haunted their faces as the women in the front tried to force their way to the wall. Draco felt his stomach roll as he maintained a calm composure. He didn't even want to think what was going to happen to these women in the quest to procreate an army.

The women were being forcefully pulled away, the group dwindling. Draco stood to the side letting the egger men snatch the women. His eyes looked over the women, trying to identify any of them. If this war ever ended, he wanted to notify the families.

There on the floor, curled up with her back against the wall, was the last person he expected to see. Her red hair was matted with blood, her lip spilt, and her face was swollen with bruises. Hands clinching her ripped clothing together, he could tell she was trying not to cry. A few tears rolled down her cheek as she looked into the group of Deatheaters faces.

Draco felt his heart pinch. Shoving forward he managed to grab her by the arm just as another man leaned towards her. He yanked Ginny Weasley up roughly, pulling her to his side.

"That one is mine, Malfoy," the man growled. Draco dropped his wand from his sleeve and pressed it into the man's groin.

"Move it, or lose it," Draco said with a smirk.

The man stepped to the side and Draco pulled Ginny towards the stairs. She was stumbling and out of breath half way up. Maintaining a firm grip as she fell, he was able to drag her up three flights of stairs and to his room.

As soon as he released her, Ginny slid to the floor. Draco secured the doors, and checked the room for charms. When all of his wards were put up, he looked over at Ginny.

"What have I done?" He muttered.

Ginny's head lay on the marble floor, her one eye following his movements. Draco was at a loss at what to do with her now that he had her.

"No good deed goes unpunished," he said as he walked over to her. Leaning down he asked, "Are you alright little weasel?"

"What do you think?" Her voice was raspy, her eye filled with tears.

Draco rubbed his hand over his face and looked around him. He stood and began to go over his wards again, checking to make sure they stood. Then he walked the perimeter of the room, circling Ginny.

"Water," she gasped out.

Given something to do, he grabbed the glass off of his nightstand and filled it up in his bathroom. Lifting Ginny so that her head lay against his chest, he put the glass of water to her lips. She took big gulps, the water running down her face. Lifting a hand, she fumbled to get her hand around the glass. When the glass was empty, he moved her back onto the floor. She didn't smell entirely bad, but he was sure she could benefit from a bath.

Draco made the water extra hot, adding bath salts. Ginny hadn't moved from where he had laid her on the floor. He watched her from the doorway to the bathroom.

"Help me Draco," she rasped out. "Save me."

A small part of him recoiled. The rest of him ached to comfort her, although he did not know how. He remained unsure if his actions had helped, or damned them both. Certainly, he was no Harry Potter.

"Come on little Weasel," Draco picked her up from the floor, cradling her in his arms. Gently, he propped her against the wall. Unsure of how to proceed he gestured towards the bath. "You need to rinse off the filth before it gets into your wounds."

"Just set me in," Ginny whispered.

Draco shook his head, bending down and sliding her shoes and socks off. He pulled the already ripped fabric off of her top, leaving her bra on. Next he unbuttoned her pants, pulling them down leaving her underwear. Ginny's tears dripped down her body as she cried.

As she began to slide down the wall, her legs giving out, Draco lifted her and tenderly placed her into the tub. He lathered a washcloth and cautiously cleaned the wounds on her face and arms. Ginny's eye watched him, the other a puckering red mess. He gestured to her with the washcloth, and she managed to reach a hand up to grasp it.

"Are you hungry?" He asked. She nodded yes. "I'll be right back."

Once he had closed her into the bathroom, he called for the house elf Ella. Ella popped into his rooms, a haggard look on her face. Clearly the wards and protections on the room made it painful to travel through.

"Tea Ella. I'd like some soup with cheese toast as well. Just set it on the nightstand," he turned away from Ella, dismissing her.

Back in the bathroom, Ginny lay in the tub sleeping. He sighed as he let the water out of the tub. Her undergarments were hot pink, wet a deep pink. She had freckles all over her limbs, but her torso was mostly pale white skin. Feeling his body react to her, he decided it was time to pull her out of the tub.

It was much harder to pull her up than it was to set her down. Stepping into the tub itself, he bent and jostled her into his arms. Her eyes shot open, and he felt her swipe his wand from his sleeve. Draco's eyebrows lifted, clearly he had underestimated her. She pointed his wand at his heart as they stared each other down.

"You won't survive the night without me," He whispered. Ginny's mind ran in circles measuring him. She was shaking with fatigue and cold, her body soaking his clothes.

"What is going on? What are you going to do with me?" She asked.

"First, I was going to dry you off. Then I was going to lay you in the bed, let you eat, and then go to sleep. Then tomorrow I was planning on figuring out what to do for the next day," he answered quietly.

"What's going on Malfoy?" Her words were sharp even with her exhaustion.

"The Dark Lord is ordering his followers to breed him a new army. Apparently witches and wizards with low scruples are hard to find," He slowly began walking to the towels.

Reaching out slowly he grabbed one while Ginny processed what he had told her. Her chin quivered as fresh tears streamed down her face. He then backed them out of the bathroom, and into the bedroom.

"Am I to be the baby machine in this grand scheme?" She asked.

Draco frowned at her. There wasn't any nice way to put what was going on. While debating how much to say, he laid her on the bed and began to dry her off. Ginny kept the wand pointed at him even though her hand was shaking. He knew he could force the wand from her hand, but he wasn't worried about her using magic. Draco was worried about her mind snapping.

"Yeah. You are. I've claimed you, and I guess that means you're supposed to have my babies," He reached over and lightly pulled his wand from her hand.

Ginny cried, her sobs jerking her body. Draco spelled her undergarments dry, and went into his closet. Grabbing an undershirt of his, he debated going back into the room. She would still be crying, lying on his bed. Giving her a couple minutes before returning, he straightened his shoes.

When the sniffs had slowed, he went to the bed and helped her put on the shirt. Noticing the food, he lifted the bowl of soup in his hands. Spoon by spoon, he fed her while she cried. Ginny ate half of the bowl of soup, and half of the toast. After she drank all of the tea, she slid down into the bed and pulled the covers up.

She watched with big eyes as Draco took his clothes off leaving him in his boxers. When he walked to the other side of the bed, her tears began anew. Draco winced as he heard her began to sob again.

"Merlin," he said in annoyance. Lying on his side, his wand clutched under his pillow in his hand, he tried to catch some sleep.

It was going to be a long night.


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

Draco woke up feeling refreshed and warm. He felt Ginny's back pressed to his, the two of them in the middle of the bed. She let out little snores as she breathed her nose squeaking. It was going to be a long day, but he had a solution.

Slipping out of bed, he walked barefooted to his closet. Choosing a royal blue shirt and black slacks, he prepared himself mentally for the day. The Dark Lord had set high expectations, and there would be no getting around them.

After dressing, he walked over to the sleeping girl. Her face was still beat up badly, her one eye still puckered. Deep bruises marred her skin from her face, down to the small hand resting on top of her pillow. Draco reached out a hand and felt her head for fever.

"What are you doing?" her gravelly voice asked.

Checking to be sure his wards were sound proof and air tight, he sat down on the bed next to her.

"I was checking that you didn't have a fever. You don't. I'm going to try and get you some potions today. Hopefully I'll be able to find them. Then I'm going to ask the Dark Lord if I can be married," He told her.

After a good night's rest of peaceful dreams, his rejuvenated mind had hatched the idea. Draco felt her tense in the bed. Clearly, she had not thought everything through. Somehow, she had walked into his life, forcing him into decisions he didn't want to make.

"Who will you marry?" She whispered.

"You of course," Draco scoffed out. "I'll request it today. Here is my plan: One, I'll tell the Dark Lord that I have received you, a pure blood witch; Two, I will explain my want of a wife; Three, I will explain my plan of getting you to join our side and in effect give up private information about Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix. It's our only shot."

"I'll never betray Harry or the Order. And I'll never marry you. Ever," Ginny's voice was filled with hatred as she forced the words from her lungs.

"Nonsense. Ginny, to save us I need to work the mind of an evil wizard. I'll say whatever I need to so that I save our necks. Plus, I'm not taking no for an answer," Draco said as he stood from the bed.

Walking to the door, he gave her a final look before exiting. On the other side of the door, Draco began warding it. Making sure it was indeed locked and sound proof; he began a walk of death towards the Dark Lord's chambers.

Ginny lay in the soft bed, wondering if she had the courage and strength to try and stand. After taking ten minutes to roll over last night, she doubted she could even make it to the bathroom. Her eye was throbbing, her wrist felt like it was broken, and every breath came with a sharp stabbing pain. Clearly, someone had beaten her thoroughly.

Trying to remember how she had gotten here, she closed her one working eye. In the meadow behind the Burrow, she had been picking flowers. Harry was coming round for a few days, and she wanted to make his room feel welcoming. Mom had warned her that she wasn't to go outside of the yard…that the wards wouldn't hold. Still, she had walked out to the meadow. Anything for Harry. Then, from the edges of the trees, the fight had started. Ginny berated herself. She should have been prepared; instead her wand had been in the basket she carried.

They hit her with crucio, and her muscles had tightened and twitched in agony. It explained why she hurt everywhere. After apparating away with her, the beatings had began. Somewhere between the dark room and the dungeons, she had blacked out. When she woke up, she wished she hadn't. Deatheaters were torturing young girls. The girls had pushed her to the wall, and were protectively watching over her. Until they realized what the men were about. After that, she was squished, kicked, and stepped on as they shoved their way to the back for protection.

Two hands reached out for her, and then she found herself dragged by Draco Malfoy. Unbelievably, he had been kind in his own way, and honest. She let out a jerky sigh and looked around the room with her good eye.

There was a strange bust, trinkets on the dresser, and two doors. Knowing where the two doors went, she looked back to the trinkets. There was a golden snitch, a pocket watch, and a picture she couldn't see. Clearly, Draco was a minimalist.

The bust, when she could lift it, would make the perfect weapon. The watch or snitch could be a portkey, and it wouldn't hurt to take them when she escaped. Her throat ached thinking of escape. Draco had warded the room with so many spells; there would be no undoing them without a wand.

Sure, anyone could do wandless magic with small things. After all, wandless magic was the first magic any witch or wizard ever did. While she might be able to change the color of the sheets, there was no way she would be able to take the wards down and escape. Maybe a fully charged Ginny could float the bust and steal his wand, but that was under the pretense of her getting well soon.

Draco Malfoy. Merlin, all this over flowers for stupid Harry Potter that never looked her over twice. Harry had withdrawn into himself, only speaking in hushed tones with Hermione and Ron. He never played around or teased anymore, so set on being a mature adult that could defeat the Dark Lord. Apparently, he had gotten it into his thick skull that the wizarding world needed to be able to look at him and know he was serious. To that Ginny had replied that no one was looking at him because he was in hiding. By his reaction, those were not the right words even if they were essentially correct.

Sighing, she tried to take her mind off of Harry, and back to Draco. The problem at hand.

Draco went over transfiguration spells in his head while in the Dark Lords presence. Then if the Dark Lord decided to see what Draco was thinking, he would get the impression Draco was thinking of a way to defeat the Order.

Waiting was always the worst thing about private audiences with the Dark Lord. Draco knew his reasoning behind it was to make his followers nervous so that they would slip up. It was another test of sorts, to make sure that his followers had nothing to worry about. Too bad Draco had more than a mind full of worries.

"Draco, what are you doing here this morning?" Voldemort hissed. Draco tried not to look at the creatures bear chest and twisted hands. Meeting Voldemort's eyes, he began his case.

"I discovered Ginny Weasley among those captured. I wish to take her for my own, as she is a pureblood," Draco paused to watch the Dark Lord's reaction. It was hard to tell, the snake eyes not giving anything away.

"Weasley, related to Potter's friend?" Voldemort questioned.

"Yes sir, that is another reason why I wish to take her. She is of a strong stock, and I believe that the way to the Order and Potter is through her. Think of the secrets she may know," Draco trailed off. His palms were beginning to sweat, and he had to think of potions now to keep his mind emotionless.

"Why not torture her? It would be quicker." It was not the reply that Draco had hoped for, but was prepared for nonetheless.

"My lord. She is of pureblood. That is becoming increasingly uncommon. I do not wish to marry a woman that I cannot trace her family back. With this girl I can trace back centuries if needed. I want to follow our most noble decree, and carry on with the noble work," Draco let his voice reach a peak, adding emotion into his speech. Regardless of his thoughts or feelings, Voldemort needed to believe this was the truth.

"Very well Draco, you may have this boon for one in return. Know that until Potter is dead, the children you bear are mine," He turned his back onto Draco dismissing him.

Draco began to leave the room when he felt his body stiffen and turn back around. Voldemort had his wand pointed at him, a grin twisted onto his face.

"You do not agree to these terms? My my, what do we have here," Voldemort ruffled through Draco's thoughts.

Carefully, Draco thought of the disgrace he felt at his father's death. Killed by a mudblood of all people. He guided his thoughts to the talk he had with his mother about pureblood and how it affected families. Then he thought about all the kinky sex he could force Ginny to have once she was his.

Voldemort's head twitched as he pulled back. Draco watched as the Dark Lord lowered his wand and moved back to the fire.

"I agree my lord. I am sorry if I did not seem thankful for your mercy," Draco bowed and began to back-pedal out of the room.

Voldemort allowed him to leave, this time not stopping him. Draco clenched his fist as he walked back to his rooms. His mind felt dirty. Knowing Voldemort believed what he wanted to; Draco had made up memories and thoughts in the lonely hours in his room for such an event. Never had it been necessary to think of rape or torture, but tonight it had to be laid on thick. He had raised attention to himself, and the Dark Lord was curious enough to go searching his thoughts.

Once at his door, he checked around the hall to be sure that no one was watching. One by one he lifted the wards, and stepped through the door. Once on the other side of the door, he began placing wards in weaves to keep him safe.

Out of paranoia, he added some of the more widely known wards, knowing that even they were not easy to remove. Assured that he was safe for the time being, he turned towards his bed. Ginny looked to be in the same position that he had left her, her good eye staring him down.

"I think I am dying," she croaked. "It is hard to breathe and I've coughed up blood."

Draco swallowed the lump in his throat and headed over to the bed to check on Ginny. Sure enough there were blood splotches on the pillow and her breathing was short and shallow. A migraine began to pound in his head as she sat next to her on the bed.

"I can't leave the manor to get any potions for you. The Dark Lord is already suspicious of me and it would raise questions if I left right now. I know a few spells that will make you more comfortable, but I have no way to block the pain they will induce."

"Let me die." Tears rolled down her cheek, and she tried to keep calm.

"I'm sorry, but I can't let that happen," Draco said before pulling his wand out of his sleeve. For the next half of an hour Draco used every spell he could remember from school and even some he had to look up in his old course books from Hogwarts.

Ginny was now breathing normally, her swollen eye now only bruised but open, and her broken bones mended. Her cries of pain and screams of agony echoed in Draco's head as he stared out of the bedroom window.

Life had been a lot simpler without her. Definitely not simple, but simpler than it was now. He closed his eyes and rested his head against the window's cool glass. The choices of his misbegotten youth were catching up to him quicker than he could run away. Maybe, if he could do this one thing, save this one person, he could save his soul.


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

Draco watched as Ginny took a deep breath and opened her eyes. For three days she had only woken to weep. Her body was thin, but the bruises were fading. Today, her eyes held a firm resolution to be strong.

"Let me leave Draco, and I won't tell anyone what has happened here," she said calmly.

Draco sighed in frustration. The Dark Lord's mind was slipping more and more every day, his paranoia to the extreme, and his eccentricities deadly. He had begun to check on his followers and their chosen breeders. Twice he had asked Draco of his progress.

After trying to explain that Ginny was not awake, Draco had been tortured for the Dark Lords displeasure at him. Decisions were being made out of rash emotions and the days were almost unbearable.

"I can't let you leave. He'll kill us both….you know he's here don't you? Can't you feel it?" Draco whispered.

"Don't do this to me…" her voice cracked as she tried to fight tears.

Draco sighed again and tried to formulate a plan in his head, some way to tell her what had to be done today. Nothing seemed to come to mind when planning a speech on forced marriage. 'Hey, marry me or we both die,' would be a great way to start. He felt his anger building. He had saved her from death, from being raped, from being tortured, and was acting like he was the bad guy.

"Look, I need you to listen very carefully. I'm trying to save our lives here. I know this isn't ideal for either of us, but you have to trust me. We're going to be married and it will be consummated by the end of today. I won't be tortured another day because you can't face reality," Draco stood and straightened his robes. "This is going to happen, and the sooner you accept this life that I can offer you, the better. This is your new reality; this is your new life. Be thankful you're not dead or worse stuck with someone else. Can you not see I saved you from a fate far worse than me? Don't you realize you could have been a play thing for another deatheater? Get up."

He watched tears roll down her face as she began to cry again. The strength that had been in her gaze earlier was replaced with defeat. Draco couldn't remember this girl in front of him. In school Ginny had been so strong, a leader of many. Now as she lay on his bed he only saw a broken woman.

Grabbing a towel from the bathroom, Draco tossed it at her. She looked down at it startled, her hand rubbing the textures of the fabric. She sat up in the bed, sniffling.

"Get up. Shower. Get ready. This isn't a game Ginny. This is my life," Draco sat down in his armchair and opened a book he had been reading. In his peripheral vision he watched as Ginny struggled mentally with herself.

He would kill to know her thoughts…to hear what was going through her mind. She hated him. That much was written all over her features as she struggled out of the bed. Slowly, step by step, she made her way to the bathroom.

"Leave to door open," Draco called out. A second later the door slammed and was locked.

Draco stood and took his wand out debating with himself. He could unlock the door and go in, betraying her trust, or he could leave the door locked and closed, running the risk that she would fall and die, or kill herself. Sliding down to the floor, he sat and listened for strange noises.

The toilet flushed, the shower started, and sobs could be heard. Draco struggled with his conscience. He had dated Pansy in school, but that had been juvenile and safe. They had been at Hogwarts where life was sunshine and rainbows for the most part. Now he felt old and worn out. Every day was a struggle between who he was and who he wanted to be. Who would he be with Ginny now? Who could he have been with Ginny if this didn't happen? Would he even be with Ginny? Surely not!

Ginny Weasley, his wife. A small laugh slipped out and he felt his heart lighten. Had he told his sixteen year old self that he would marry Ginny Weasley, he would have never believed it. He would have sworn he would die first.

"Are you alright in there?" Draco called through the door.

"I'm fine," Ginny's voice answered as she shut off the shower.

Draco pulled himself from the floor and prepared for another verbal battle with Ginny. Slowly the door opened and she peeked her head out. Her nose was red, her hair was dripping, and her cheeks were flushed with color. Draco thought she looked lovely.

"I don't have any clothes to change into," her eyes stared him down, daring him to push her.

"I took the liberty of purchasing a few for you. They are in the closet," Draco made a sweeping gesture towards the closet. "I have to speak with my mother and make arrangements; can I trust you to behave while I am gone?"

"I'm not going to kill myself. I can't escape. Plus, I'm locked in a manor with the Dark Lord. Not much I can do really…" Ginny trailed off.

Draco searched her face for a moment before starting to quietly remove his wards. Stepping from the room, he quickly began rewarding it. In all honesty there was nothing really to say to his mother. She had long ago began to mentally fall into depravity. The Dark Lord himself had been using her, along with a few select followers, to breed.

Slowly he made his way to his mother's room and knocked on the door. When she didn't answer he let himself in. She was sitting in her window seat staring out at the property. Her eyes were sunken in and her body thin and frail. She turned her haunted eyes towards him and a small smile creased her face.

"I should have never let them touch you. I should have killed you first," She whispered.

Draco nodded as he sat down next to her. Her head laid gently on his shoulder as he held her hand. If this had been any other woman, Draco would have expected tears or sobbing. This being his mother, he knew from experience she would not cry or sob. She had always been sort of deadened to emotions, her mind sharp but never fully engaged with her family.

"I wish you had sometimes mother, but not today. I am going to marry a pureblood, Ginny Weasley today. You might even be a Grandmother soon…what do you think?" Draco squeezed her hand and waited for her to process.

"I didn't want this for you. I never wanted this for me. Be better than we were, be stronger than I was. Don't be the man your father wanted you to be. The things that are going on here are not what they seem. The potion will kill them all," she said as she pushed Draco from her.

He frowned as he stood from the window seat. His mother's sanity was slipping, but she still had moments of clarity from time to time. There was no saving her from her fate, she had tied herself too closely to her husband's cause. A part of him blamed her for everything that had happened, and the other part felt sorry for her.

He moved to her dresser and dug through the top drawer. Pulling a salve he had asked her to get out, he closed it and motioned to Narcissa.

"Thank you," he told her as he headed for the door.

Narcissa met his eyes and smiled. She waved her hand and said, "Everything will end in time son, everything."

"Alright mother, I'll visit soon," Draco promised.

Draco felt like curling up in bed and sleeping for a few weeks. Climbing the stairs back up to his room he began the long process of removing the wards. Carefully opening the door, he entered to see Ginny sitting on the bed in deep green robes. He gave her a nod and turned back to the door to start the wards.

The hairs on his neck stood on end and an itch slid up his spine. Something was off. Securing the last of the wards he turned to see Ginny with a shaking hand up, and sweat rolling down her forehead. A second later he noticed the large bust of one of his ancestors dropping towards his head. He jumped out of its way, barely missing it.

Ginny gasped for breath as Draco stood from the floor. Anger rolled off of him in waves. His life had been turned upside down for her, his mind working in dark circles finding a way to bring peace. This was how she would replay him?

"You bitch! You stupid bitch!" Draco hollered before tossing the potion for her bruises at her. His nose curled up in distaste. "Stupid, stupid woman. How did you think that would work out for you? The Dark Lord breaking down my door to find me dead? And you? His whore."

Draco stalked into the bathroom and slammed the door. His hands shook with anger as he threw the soap dish into the mirror. Pulling out his wand he blasted the bathroom to pieces. After it was completely destructed he let out a deep breath and began the spells to put it back together.

Exiting the bathroom, Draco clenched his jaw. Ginny was still sitting on the bed, her shoulders slumped.

"I'm sorry," she said quietly.

"Yeah, me too," Draco said. He cleared his throat and approached the bed. Kneeling in front of her he grabbed her hands. "Ginny, will you please marry me?"

Draco looked into her brown eyes and felt his heart pinch uncomfortably. She had already applied the bruise cream; her face had no traces of the abuse it had taken. She frowned and nodded at him, giving his hands a squeeze.

At last, something was going his way.

It had taken a long time to get Ginny to leave the safety of his rooms. She had cried, begged, and pleaded not to have to leave. In the end Draco bargained with her. He would get her a wand if she would put on a brave face.

So there they stood, in the living room waiting on the ministry official. Yes, the ministry was corrupt, but documentation would still be needed. Ginny stood very still by the couch, her hand resting on the arm of it. Her eyes were searching the shadows of the room for danger, her other hand fisted.

With a flash of green light, the official stepped from the fire grate. The man was nervous, his hands shaking as he pulled papers out of his briefcase.

"Sorry I'm late…I uh…ran into some issues…"He rambled on while laying out the papers on the table. Draco sneered at the man.

"Stop speaking," Draco said through gritted teeth. The man's head snapped up as he met Draco's angry face. "We have been waiting for twenty minutes for you to arrive, explain yourself now."

Draco's wand pressed into the man's throat has he gasped for breath. Draco heard Ginny take a slow deep breath and a step forward. Her small hand rested on his wand arm and she pressed down. He lowered his wand and took a step away from the ministry official, his wand still clutched in his hand. Glancing at Ginny, he took her hand and led her to the couch to be seated.

"I am still waiting for an explanation," Draco arranged a pillow behind Ginny's back and sat next to her. Leaning back, he wrapped an arm around her shoulders and rested his clutched wand on his crossed leg, still pointing it at the man.

"I ran into some resistance at the ministry….I….I don't know what was going on. I swear," the man said as he nervously began straightening the papers on the table.

Draco tisked at the man and shook his head. Tapping his wand on his leg with his fingers, he pulled Ginny closer to him.

"And the wand?" Draco drawled in a bored voice.

The man began fumbling in his robes, searching franticly. Draco watched as the man lifted his head and stared at Ginny, holding a wand out to Draco. The man's face went slack with shock as he took a step forward.

"Ginny?" He whispered, his eyes wide.

"Soon to be Mrs. Malfoy," Draco said leaning forward to grab the wand. He passed it to Ginny with a stern look. She slipped the wand into her pocket and looked down into her lap. "Darling, don't put your wand away."

Her eyes snapped back to Draco's face as she removed her wand from her pocket. Draco nodded to the man. "Begin."

The man stuttered as he walked them both through the process to be married. Draco stared and listened carefully, fully aware of Ginny twisting the wand in her hand. Ideas were running through her head, and he knew she was already hatching a plan.

"So, Mr. Malfoy, place your wand here….yes that's right…." Draco placed his wand to the paper and watched as they all began to glow. "Ms. Weasley, you just…are you sure…I mean, do you…" He gulped as Draco's eyes narrowed at him.

Ginny leaned forward and pressed her wand to the paper. The papers flashed and were signed with both their names and sealed with their magic. Meaning they were married, and Ginny had consented.

"Mr. Guntry, how is my family doing?" Ginny asked as she leaned back into Draco. He gripped her shoulder down hard to let her know his disapproval.

"Uh, well…yes. That's it. Should I let them know you are…uh….what I mean to say is…" sweat poured down the mans face as he glanced from Draco to Ginny.

"Answer Mrs. Malfoy," Draco said. He felt Ginny stiffen under his arm.

"A couple of them have died. I don't know which ones….you know…not very close and all. Uh….well I know…that your father? Arthur? He's still living and your mother as well. That's all I know. I swear."

Ginny swallowed and her face became pinched. Draco knew she was fighting back tears. He internally sighed. This was not how he wanted to start the night off or end it. Hell, nothing was going how he thought it would when he was a kid.

"And Potter?" Draco asked. Ginny gripped her new wand tighter and held her breath. Great. She still had feelings for the idiot boy wonder.

"Alive…..hes…uh…working on attack plans….no one knows….well they thought you were dead…" Guntry was twitching uncomfortably now, shifting from foot to foot.  
Draco felt that the room was getting smaller, that the heat of the fire and candles would burn him up. Then again, he would never escape the fires of hell.

"And it will remain that way. Which of them are dead?" Draco lifted his wand pointing it at Mr. Guntry.

"I really don't know!" Guntry squealed.

Draco sneered at the man. Ginny was breathing erratically, holding back sobs.

"Oh you know and if I have to torture you to find out…" Draco licked his teeth and grinned at the man, "it will be my pleasure."

"Bill and Percy. They….they died taking down a camp. I swear that's all I know." The man was backing towards the fireplace.

"And where is the rest of her family?" Draco asked.

"Hiding sir. They believe they've lost three. I…I swear I wont breathe a word….please don't kill me," tears were rolling rivers down Guntry's face.

"Ginny, this is your choice. Do you want your family to know you are alive?" Draco asked her without looking at her.

Sure, it would add even more problems to his list, but if it would ease her pain he would allow it. Against his better judgment he was letting her become a friend. He would give her the trust she did not deserve to gain hers in return. Ginny stood from the couch and walked to the window. From her stiff shoulders Draco knew she was barely hanging onto her emotions. She took a deep breath and he prepared himself for the hell that was coming.

"No, better they think me dead than more of them die trying to find me. I love you Draco, and that is all that maters now," She faked a smile and turned towards him.

Guntry's gasp was audiable. Draco looked back at the man with a cocky grin.

"And there you have it man, keep this information and papers to yourself. Or we will come for you," Draco stood and held his hand for Ginny.

Guntry began packing the papers quickly back into his briefcase and started to leave.

"Swear it," Ginny said. Draco paused looked her over. There was haunted look in her eyes as she held her wand pointed at Guntry. Guntry on the other hand looked stunned to be on the recieivng end of her wand. He stuttered and sweated.

"We've been…..I mean to say…..Don't you trust me?" he managed to gasp out.

"Swear the unbreakable vow or I'll have your head," Ginny said. Her voice was strong and her face sneered at the pathdic man.

Guntry held out a shaking hand towards Ginny, and Draco preformed the binding spell.

"Do you swear to hold this information to yourself, telling no one?" Ginny asked.

"I do," Guntry gasped as the spell snaked up his arm.

"Do you swear to keep my whereabouts a secret?" Ginny asked.

"I swear."  
"Do you swear to never breathe a word of anything that has happened here today?"

"I do."

"Until death," Ginny let go of his hand and took Draco's. Draco winked at the Guntry before leading his wife towards the stairs.

He heard the man leave the residence, and felt Ginny's body sag a little. Wrapping her arm with his, he took the steps quickly. Looking her over, he knew she wouldn't make it much longer without tears.

"Not yet," He said calmly. Ginny nodded slightly as they quickened their pace.

Once inside of the warded room Ginny sat down on the bed. He watched her put her head in her hands and take deep breaths. The news of her brother's deaths weighed her down as she slumped to her side on the bed. She had to realize what she had committed herself to, what she had done.

Draco leaned his back against the door and swallowed down the vomit threatening to come up. He wasn't sickened by his marriage, but by the world he lived in. Ginny was now a member of a group that would hunt and kill her family. What had he done?

Thinking of his orders to create an army, he felt himself slide to the floor and put his head in his hands. He was in the same position as Ginny. A dark thought slipped into his head, what would he be doing to succeed, to live? Practically force himself on Ginny? Blackmail her into having sex with him? Bribe her to spread her legs like she was a common whore?

War was creating monsters…..and he was becoming one.


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four

Ginny sat on Draco's oversized bed crying. She had searched through everything, tearing the room apart, only to find that there was no escape.  
  
"Oh love. What the bloody hell have you gotten yourself into?" She whispered to her self, as she lay back on the pillow. Her eyes closed and soon she fell asleep.  
  
Draco walked into the trashed room, smiling, thirty minutes later. Ginny's body was curled up on his bed, her face red. Slowly he slipped into the bed beside her, wrapping his strong muscular arms around Ginny, smiling happily.  
  
"Ginny?" Draco whispered hotly into her hair.  
  
He felt her shiver and curl tighter. Draco grinned and tightened his arms around her waist. Ginny let out a moan, her body instinctively moving and molding into his.  
  
"Ginny?" Draco tried again.  
  
"Bugger off." She muttered.  
  
"Is this the way you will be greeting your husband every day?" Draco softly murmured back to her. Ginny's body stiffened and he felt her shiver.  
  
"Harry. How many times must I tell you, I can only fuck you at night. Go back to your room before Mum wakes up." Ginny said in a pretend sleepy voice. She felt Draco's arms tighten around her.  
  
"Just roll over." Draco whispered back.  
  
"Harry! Go back to your bed. What if Ron was to get up?" Ginny said in a soft voice.  
  
Draco leaned towards her ear and licked it. Ginny's body shivered and she tried to pull away, but Draco's hold on her was too strong.  
  
"We both know I'm not Potter." Draco told her.  
  
He angrily pushed her onto her back and grabbed her hands roughly shoving them above her head. Holding them both with one hand, he forcefully grabbed her breast with the other. Draco aggressively massaged the breast under the soft tee. Ginny eyes began to water as he glared at her.  
  
"Fucked Potter? You stupid lying bitch. How dare you tell me you had never had sex?" Draco yelled. He removed his hand from her breast before moving his way down. He had reached her hip when Ginny began to kick her legs out at him.  
  
"I promised I wouldn't hurt you, so you better be still or I will break that promise along with your neck." He angrily spat at her.  
  
Ginny kicked harder, so he took his legs and painfully held them down with his own. Draco pulled out his pocketknife and grinned as Ginny shivered. He opened it with his teeth, as his other hand was still holding her hands. Once the large blade was open, he gently ran the blade down her shirt, eliciting a cry from Ginny.  
  
Draco took the blade and carefully placed it under the left side of her underwear. He yanked the blade upwards, as one part of her body was exposed. Ginny began to cry harder.  
  
"I'm sorry!! Please! NO! Don't!" Ginny wailed. Draco narrowed his eyes at her.  
  
"It's too late. You shut your mouth or else." Draco said mincingly, placing the blade at her neck. Ginny quickly closed her mouth, as the tears fell down her red face.  
  
He then moved the blade back down to her right side and under the underwear. Ginny let out a soft sob as he cut the material, exposing her tender flesh. Draco let out an animalistic growl capturing her mouth as he grinded his pelvis into her.  
  
"You're still seemingly overdressed for this." Draco said sarcastically. He took the knife and made a hole in the shirt.  
  
Draco threw the knife to the floor and took his free hand and ripped the shirt, so it was exposing her breast. He lowered his head, taking one of her hard nipples into his mouth. He sucked on it hardly, pulling at it with his teeth and nipping at it. Ginny let out a cry and wiggled under his hold, her supple breast shaking with the movement.  
  
"I like your flesh Ginny. It tastes quite ripe. It looks great too." Draco said as he licked her navel.  
  
He then took his hand and ran it down the valley in between her breast. Ginny looked into his face, seeing nothing but anger. Draco's hand reached her thigh, and he forcefully pushed her legs apart with his. Ginny cried harder as his hand touched her. Draco angrily stopped and looked up at her.  
  
"And you just had to give all of this to Potter." He spat. Ginny took a deep breath realizing what this was all about.  
  
"I lied. I have never slept with Harry Potter. I just wanted to make you mad." Ginny said as she sobbed.  
  
"You succeeded in getting me mad, but I don't think you were lying at all." Draco said as he played with her clit.  
  
"I swear!!" Ginny cried out.  
  
Draco's narrowed eyes had a fire in them as he pulled out his long shaft, pushing into Ginny carefully. She was unnaturally still as she felt a sharp pain in between her legs. Draco moaned at her tightness, as he pushed deeper, only to be met with a barrier. His eyes widened as he looked up at Ginny's frozen scared form. He released her hands and tenderly rubbed her face, while pulling out of her tightness.  
  
"Did I hurt you?" Draco whispered as he moved his form next to hers. She still seemed unnaturally still.  
  
"Yes." She whispered. Draco looked at her worriedly.  
  
"Forgive me. I shouldn't have let my anger control me like that. Why did you lie to me?" He asked.  
  
"I don't know." Ginny whispered looking away from him.  
  
Draco tenderly rubbed her stomach, and turned her face towards him. He leaned towards her and softly kissed her lips.  
  
"Can we try this again?" Draco asked. Ginny didn't say anything as she leaned forward and took off the remains of the shirt. She lay back down and looked over at him.  
  
"Finish what you started so we can be done with it. The sooner I have those children, the sooner I get the hell away from your sick twisted arse." Ginny spat. She whipped her face with her hands quickly and opened her legs.  
  
Draco carefully moved between them and began kissing her, but Ginny pulled back.  
  
"I said get it over with." She told him. Draco's angry glare came back as he stood from the bed. Bending over he picked up his knife, placing it back in his pocket.  
  
"Don't treat me like that Weasley." Draco said over his shoulder as he left the room.  
  
He stormed down the hallway, in no particular direction. After an hour of walking around the large mansion, he came upon his mother's room. Draco sighed as he knocked on the door. A raspy 'come in' came through the door, beckoning him inside. He entered cautiously, looking for Narcissa.  
  
"Over here." She told him. His eyes met the thin form of his mother, sitting straight-backed in a large chair. "What is it that you need?" She asked him.  
  
"Mother, I married the Weasley's littlest. The girl named Ginevra." Draco whispered. Narcissa's eyes lit up and his posture became more relaxed as she slouched in her chair.  
  
"Really? Well that is very interesting. Do tell." Narcissa said picking up a tea cup and sipping from it. Draco frowned at his mother. She was supposed to be insane with grief over Lucius. This woman in front of him seemed almost normal.  
  
"The Dark Lord-" Draco started only to be interrupted by Narcissa.  
  
"Well I say! I clearly remember inquiring about a one Mrs. Malfoy, a Mrs. Ginevra Malfoy?" Narcissa said smirking at him infuriatingly.  
  
"What would you like to know?" He said leaning back into his chair. Draco threw his feet up on the coffee table, crossing them at the ankle. Narcissa grinned and pulled on of her feet up into the chair and sitting on it.  
  
"What does she look like?" She asked.  
  
"She looks like a female Weasley." Draco told her. Narcissa glared at him and set her tea down.  
  
"You know that is not my question." Narcissa said. Draco sighed and nodded.  
  
"She has shoulder shinny apple red hair, she is about half a foot shorter than me if not more, she irritates me, she has a beautiful figure, and I could go on mother." Draco said groaning as he placed his head in his hands. "All in all mother, she hates me."  
  
"How could she hate you?" Narcissa asked smiling.  
  
"I tried to force myself on her mother." Draco said through his hands.  
  
"Ah. I see." Narcissa leaned forward grabbing one of the hands covering her sons face. "Lucius and I had an arranged marriage. We hated each other for our different thoughts upon every issue."  
  
"Soon after we married, he decided that he wanted an heir. I was young and fresh out of Hogwarts. Lucius was strong and manipulative, and soon he had forced himself on me. He had told me he would take care of me but I never trusted him after that. There was nothing I could do.  
  
"I became detached and I stopped eating. Lucius became worried and we ended up talking about things. He apologized and pampered me with gifts. He would always kiss me before he would leave, or turn his back when I changed, little things to show me he wanted me to feel comfortable. I quickly became to love the respect he had begun to show me.  
  
"He, I don't know exactly how to say this, but he respected my wishes to keep me happy." Narcissa said.  
  
Draco looked up from his hands at his mother. His face was red and looked angry. He stood and walked to the window, looking out of it.

"So you think that I am Lucius?" Draco asked carefully.  
  
"No. I do not think you could hurt the girl." She answered. Draco turned and sighed.  
  
"She provoked me mother. She told me that she was innocent, and then the next morning I crawled next to her and she began to speak of vulgar things about Potter. I was angered and I almost did something I would regret." Draco told her.  
  
"Draco, go apologize, take her flowers, new clothes, and chocolates. OH! Jewelry!! Take her jewelry!" Narcissa said happily.  
  
"It's not that easy mother."  
  
"Yes it is you silly boy!" She said standing and pulling out her wand, "NOW GO!"  
  
"Yes mother." Draco said, kissing her cheek before he left.  
  
Draco walked down the halls, and to the front door of the house. After exiting the house and the gates, he apparated to Diagon Alley. He walked down to the less busy streets of Knockturn Alley and into one of their less famous jewelry shops.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy! What a pleasure to see you sir! Might I interest you in a newly acquired stone?" said a sickly looking old man from behind the counter. Draco sneered.  
  
"No. I'm looking for a necklace with diamonds." Draco told the man, who quickly skittered off into the back of the shop. He produced a number of diamond charms and chains.  
  
Draco chose a thin silver chain and a heart shaped sparkling diamond charm. He had the man wrap them up before he headed back into the busy streets of Diagon Alley. Many witches and wizards were moseying about doing daily errands and such, smiling and talking amongst themselves as if the Dark Lord weren't a problem. 'Dark Lord who?' their faces said. Draco rolled his eyes as he walked into Madam Malkins. The witch quickly approached him with a suspicious glare.  
  
"Yes Mr. Malfoy?" She asked.  
  
"I was looking for some items for a woman my age. It would be her birthday soon and I know she would enjoy some new clothes to add to her collection." Draco lied giving her a sweet smile.  
  
"What is her hair coloring?" Madam Malkin asked with a raised eyebrow. Draco frowned and looked at the woman. He didn't know if news of Ginny's disappearance had gotten out yet.  
  
"I don't remember, I haven't seen her since I was a young child." Draco said smiling again.  
  
"Yes sir, Mr. Malfoy." Madam Malkin said as she led him to formal dress wear. "These would knock the socks off of any girl."  
  
Draco pushed through the dress robes, until his hand touched a silky forest green one. He pulled it out and smirked.  
  
"Was she a Slytherin?" Madam Malkin asked him. Draco shrugged at her and pulled out a garnet robe in almost the same style as the forest green one.  
  
"She liked Christmas colors." Draco said grinning cheekily. Madam Malkin nodded, understanding his sarcasm.  
  
"We just got in some very nice pajamas. Perhaps she would like those?" She asked with raised eyebrows.  
  
Draco nodded and let the woman move over to the pajama section. He knew she was trying to measure him out, to see just how well he knew the girl in an intimate perspective.  
  
"Madam Malkin, I am in a position to say that I have no inclination of what the female gender would wear to bed. What do you recommend?" Draco said, turning the tables on the nosey gossip.  
  
"Many girls like to wear silky lingerie to bed, while others like to wear flannel or cotton. It depends on the girl." Madam Malkin said turning them back on Draco.  
  
"Ah, well that solves that problem. Silky lingerie," He paused watching the lady hold her breath, "is out of the question. I'd like some fashionable flannel and cotton pajamas." Draco told her, walking over to the register. Madam Malkin came over with seven sets of pajamas.  
  
"These are the more fashionable exquisite cotton and flannel pajamas." She told him.  
  
"I'll take them all." Draco said as he laid the dress robes on the counter, walking back over to the others. He pulled out a royal blue, light blue, dark purple, lavender, and gold dress robes, adding them to the stack.  
  
"Will that be all?" Madam Malkin asked, as Draco nodded. "You must really like this girl to give her so much."  
  
"She and I used to be bosom buddies. We were ripped apart by the war of You- Know-Who raging inside my own family and my dear little friends. She was moved from England to the States and I have not heard from her until now. I and my love will be reunited." Draco said sighing dreamily. Madam Malkin gave a gasp, placing her hand over her mouth.  
  
"I'm so sorry I intruded, do forgive me." She said ringing up the cost.  
  
After Draco paid he shrunk the bags, placing them in his pocket. He quickly walked into Floral and Flowers. He looked around the shop at all of the flowers.  
  
"Can I help you sir?" A man said. Draco nodded.  
  
"I'll be making a unique arrangement." Draco said. He walked over and pointed at the baby's breath, daisies, white lilacs, and pink roses.  
  
"I'll start with those, each in a different bundle." Draco said. The man nodded and quickly waved his wand around until there were bouquets of each of the different flowers, each in a full brown wrapper and hemp string.  
  
Draco stormed around the shop again, stopping and waving the man over. He pointed at the white roses.  
  
"A bouquet of just those. Do you have any orange blossoms?" Draco asked. The man nodded and waved his wand around so that there was a bouquet of white roses and orange blossoms.  
  
"Sir, if I might be as bold as to say, most of these flowers are indicating pureness and genuineness. Might I recommend something to say you're sorry for insulting her virtue?" The man asked with a grin. Draco nodded.  
  
"Tell her you are extremely sorry. Pamper her by giving her flowers everyday, and writing her to say you're sorry until she tells you it's alright." The man said.  
  
"I'll take all of the flowers." Draco told him. The man frowned and rung up Draco's purchase.  
  
Draco paid the overpriced man and shrunk the bundle placing it in his heavy pocket. He left the shop and looked around. Honeyduke's name jumped out at him. He went in and purchased an Everlasting Box. The Everlasting Box contained four of every product in Honeyduke's. Draco placed it in his other pocket so not to crush the flowers. Draco glanced around Diagon alley, deciding to call it a day.  
  
He apparated back to the gates of Malfoy Manor. He never felt so down, as he walked up the steps of his home, and into the darkness. It must have been really late, he concluded. Gradually he dragged himself up to his room. He opened the door, finding Ginny sound asleep in bed.  
  
Draco carefully pulled out the flowers and laid them on the bed next to her, so they surrounded her. Once they were positioned, he un-shrunk them and placed charms on them so that their smells would not clash.  
  
Draco then took out all of the clothes he bought her, laying them on the floor in a stack and unshrinking the chest size chocolate box and placing them beside the dresser.  
  
He then walked over to Ginny, bending over and kissing her on the lips softly. Ginny shivered and stretched, revealing her naked body. Draco pulled the covers back up so that she remained covered, but the action was in vain, as she opened her eyes just as his hand neared her breast.  
  
"Fucking pervert." She spat. Draco took the cover that was slightly under her breast, and pulled it up to her chin.  
  
"Actually I, the fucking pervert, am here to apologize." Draco told her. Ginny looked at him baffled.  
  
"Apologize?" She said quietly.  
  
"Yes. I realize my mistake, and I am very sorry for having done what I did. I got you all of these things," he gestured for her to glance around, "to prove it."  
  
Ginny looked at all of the flowers and smiled. A tear slipped down her pale cheek.  
  
"Figures." She muttered. Draco's eyebrows rose as he looked at her imploringly. "The first guy to give me roses is none other than my kidnapper that forced me to marry him."  
  
Draco gave a slight chuckle. She smiled at him but held the covers to her chest tightly as he gestured for her to follow him.  
  
"I don't have anything on." Ginny mumbled to him. Draco turned his back and signaled for her to follow. Ginny got out of the bed and trailed behind him over to the stack of clothes on the floor.  
  
"Wow." Ginny breathed.  
  
"Yes. Like I said, I am sincerely sorry. Hell, I even bought chocolates." Draco said.  
  
Ginny grabbed his hand in hers and turned him around. Draco kept his eyes focused in hers as she stood on her tip toes to kiss him.  
  
"I forgive you. You had better not hurt me again though." Ginny told him. Draco grinned and pulled out the necklace, fastening it around her neck.  
  
"I'll try." He said.  
  
Ginny looked down at the necklace, her breath caught in her throat. Draco watched as she teared up and pulled him into a hug. He could feel her warm, naked body pressed into him at every inch, begging his body for a reaction.  
  
"Ginny, I think it would be best if you stepped back now." He told her. Ginny didn't move as she wrapped her arms around his back.  
  
"What would happen to you if we didn't have any kids?" Ginny asked him. Draco looked down at her.  
  
"We would both be killed." He answered.  
  
"What would happen if I was a virgin when Voldemort did a surprise check up?" She asked.  
  
"We would both be killed." Draco said in a raspy voice. Ginny slid her hands under the back of his shirt, feeling on his muscular shoulders.  
  
"Draco, could you move those flowers off of my bed?" She requested. Draco smirked at her and moved the flowers onto the floor with a flick of his wand.  
  
"Don't you mean my bed?" He asked.  
  
"What's yours is mine and what's mine, which by the way is nothing, is yours." Ginny told him. Draco nodded and picked her up in his arms, carrying her to the bed.  
  
"If this is some attempt to get my wand, then it wont work, I have about thirty dark hexes attached to it." He told her.  
  
"Oh I want your wand alright." Ginny told him. Draco grinned as he lay on top of her. Ginny flipped him on his back and began to undo his button up shirt and tie.  
  
"Ginny?" Draco said. Ginny looked up into his face.  
  
"Yeah?" She asked.  
  
"I don't have any feelings for you, and I am only doing this to save our necks." He told her.  
  
"Yeah, well, so am I." Ginny told him, leaning down and kissing his lips, "But I wouldn't mind you make my first time seem like you care about me."  
  
Draco grinned and flipped her back over as he pealed off all of his clothes. Soon he was naked in front of her, and suddenly self conscious.  
  
"Wow." Ginny told him. He looked at her with a frown.  
  
"What?!" He asked.  
  
"I don't think that's going to fit Draco." Ginny told him looking at his long shaft. Draco looked down at his penis and back at her.  
  
"What the hell do you mean?" Draco questioned. Ginny took his hand and placed it on her opening.  
  
"Feel me Draco, I'm so small, and your so," Ginny paused and waved at his penis, "large!"  
  
Draco felt his pride swell as he pushed a finger into her hot folds. She was right; she was small and tight, just how he wanted her. He leaned down and kissed her lips, while fingering her slowly. He ran a hand over one of her breast, getting a soft moan in return.  
  
"Draco." Ginny moaned out. Draco felt himself harden even more, remembering that he must be the first name that she had ever called out to. The possessiveness returned and he upped his tempo on her.  
  
"I'll be the first and the last." Draco whispered in her ear as he pushed on her sensitive nub, pushing her over the edge.  
  
Ginny let out a moan and tightened her hold on the sheets underneath her. A blush over took her body as she gazed at Draco's smug face. He looked over her flushed body and grinned. Leaning over, he ran his tongue from her navel up to the valley between her breasts. Ginny let out another groan and shivered.  
  
"I'm ready Draco." Ginny told him, as she placed her hands on his shoulders.  
  
Draco kissed her lips possessively as he pushed into her entrance. Ginny bit on his lip so that he would pull back, letting out a painful gasp. Draco wiped the tears off of her face with a frown.  
  
"Are you alright?" He asked. Ginny took quick breaths with panic on her face.  
  
"I'm not sure." She rasped out. Draco remained still and let her adjust to the new feeling. After a little while Ginny's breathing had clamed and she was starting to wiggle a little bit.  
  
"Its getting uncomfortable, I think that you should move or something." Ginny told him.  
  
Draco grinned and nodded. He began moving slowly in and out of her small opening. Ginny dug her nails into his back and lifted her hips as he pushed in. He let out a loud moan and began to up the pace.  
  
"Draco." Ginny panted out.  
  
He kissed her face tenderly on the forehead, moving down to her eyes, nose, cheeks, and finally lips, while continuing a steady pace. Ginny's pants became louder and she wrapped her legs around him, hooking them at the back.  
  
"You're so beautiful." Draco whispered in her ear. Ginny moaned and kissed his neck softly.  
  
"So are you." She answered.  
  
Draco lost control and his movements became uncontrolled. He watched as Ginny became flushed and her muscles tightened around his shaft. Draco placed his hand in her folds pushing and rubbing on her nub. Ginny let out a throaty moan and threw her head back.  
  
"Say my name Ginny." Draco commanded. He beat into her harder and continued rubbing her sensitive nub at a quick pace. Her eyes shot up to his as she withered in pleasure.  
  
"Draco." She panted out in a breathy whisper. He upped his tempo and released into her grinning.  
  
"Ginevra." He whispered into her ear as he lay down on top of her. He rubbed her stomach soothingly and couldn't help but feel possessive of the gorgeous nude woman lying next to him. She blushed and pulled the covers over her body and eyed Draco's form.  
  
"You're mine now." He whispered as he rubbed her upper arm with his index finger.  
  
"I am not a possession." Ginny told him. Draco winked at her and stepped out of the bed unabashed by his nakedness. He reached his cloak pulled his wand from the inside pocket.  
  
"Ginevra Weasley-" He started, but Ginny interrupted.  
  
"Malfoy now you great git." Ginny spat, her angry mood returning.  
  
"Ginevra Malfoy, you are here by mine, forever and until the end of time." Draco told her, pointing his wand out at her chest.  
  
Ginny's eyes widened and she watched as a green mist came from the point of his wand. She heard his mutterings but she could form a proper thought as the mist went onto her shoulder. It stung and burned her skin for a few seconds, leaving a Slytherin snake with his fangs bared.  
  
"What the bloody hell is that hideous thing?!!" Ginny yelled angrily.  
  
Draco sneered and muttered another incantation and a silver mist slipped from his wand, the words "Draco Malfoy" inscription themselves on the snakes tail.  
  
"Bloody HELL!" Ginny yelled. "YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!"  
  
"You're a Malfoy Ginevra, and quite frankly, Malfoy's don't speak in such a manner." Draco said smirking.


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter Five  
  
Draco smiled at the sleeping form of his wife. He never thought that he would be married at this time, especially under these circumstances. She had pitched a fit when he tattooed her, and tried to kill him with her fists.  
  
Ginny had proved to be quite the entertainment, and seeing her naked body wiggling about trying to do him damaged had only turned him on more. After sweetly kissing her and reminding her of the terms of their marriage, he had taken her again, spilling his seed in her with a groan.  
  
And now she lay satisfied in his bed filled with his seed. He hoped he had impregnated her. He didn't mind her sleeping, doing the deed, or quiet, but when she was awake and talking she proved much irritating.  
  
"I hate you." She muttered in her sleep. Draco sighed and leaned back on the pillows.  
  
"I don't hate you." He told her. She groaned and snuggled into him more.  
  
"Die." Ginny sighed out.  
  
"Tomorrow." Draco told her.  
  
"No. Today. I'll get away one day, and my brothers will kill you for me." Ginny said to him. Draco became aware that she was in fact being very serious.  
  
"You will never leave me. I will not have it. You are mine now, and no other man will ever touch you." Draco said.  
  
Ginny stiffened and pulled back from him. She leaned up and looked into his face, trying to picture herself married to this man in forty years. When she couldn't she began to softly cry, tears running down her face.  
  
"You're right. I am yours forever. I have absolutely no choice in anything and I will be locked in this room forever, your sex slave bearing children." She began to sob as she leaned back down into a pillow, scooting away from him.  
  
"Come now, you're my wife not my sex slave." Draco said. His brows furrowed and he uncomfortably patted her back.  
  
"I'm probably pregnant now. Just think Draco, think of what that monster will do to my babies." She whispered into her pillow. "Let me go now while I can still save them."  
  
"Stop speaking of such nonsense!" Draco said angrily.  
  
"Easy for you to say, you're not locked in a room all day for the rest of your life! Oh Merlin. I'm your whore now. I'm a bloody slut." Ginny cried.  
  
Draco's hands balled into fists and his eyes narrowed. He took a few deep breaths before pulling Ginny up and into his arms.  
  
"Malfoy women are not whores or sluts. You will be allowed to wander about the premises of our home so long as I have your solemn oath that you will not try to escape." Draco told her. Ginny nodded and latched onto his neck.  
  
"Thank you." Ginny said. "You have my word."  
  
"It is done." Draco said as he stood, pulling Ginny with him.  
  
He drew a bath and gently set her into the warm water. She suddenly became very shy about her nudeness and blushed as Draco stared at her from the edge of the tub.  
  
"I suppose this could be worse." Ginny said.  
  
"What?" He asked.  
  
"I could be married to Crabb." She said laughing. Draco smiled as well and sat on the shut toilet seat.  
  
"I could be married to Parkinson." Draco said with a shudder. Ginny laughed a little and looked over at him.  
  
"You're not as bad as I thought you would be." Ginny said.  
  
"I would be if you had not been a virgin, and Potter had taken you. Or if you persisted to irritate me instead of giving in to my charms." Draco told her seriously.  
  
"Harry tried once." Ginny told him unhappily.  
  
"What?" Draco said venomously.  
  
"I was in my room, having just come out of the shower, and he just marched in and pushed me on my bed. He started to pull at my towel so I slapped him and grabbed my wand. He got mad and stalked out." Ginny murmured, laying her head far back on the tub.  
  
"So I am the first to see you?" Draco said softly, looking over her smooth skin.  
  
"Yeah." Ginny answered, shivering as if she felt his gaze. "Am I going to die here?"  
  
"What?" Draco asked.  
  
"After I pop out all of those kids and they are taken away from me and turned into death eaters, am I going to die?" She opened her brown eyes and looked into his eyes deeply.  
  
"No. You are my wife, not some lowly ranked death eater. You will be with me until the day that I die." Draco said, pushing her forward and getting into the tub behind her.  
  
"I think I hate you less than I did before." Ginny leaned into him and sighed.  
  
"I never really hated you, but I hate you less also." Draco said with a smirk as he ran his hands over her breast.  
  
"I feel something when you touch me. Almost like a shock." Ginny said breathlessly.  
  
"I feel nothing." Draco whispered back. Ginny stiffened in his arms and felt tears forming in her eyes.  
  
She reminded herself this was not a love match, but a forced marriage. That she shouldn't have these feelings for him and that it wasn't normal. Ginny let the tears slip down her face as she became more aroused by her husband.  
  
Ginny stood in her lavender robes and looked at herself in the mirror. Draco had given her a pair of shoes to match and called an elf to fix her hair. He told her that Malfoy women were never to be seen unless they were prepared. Meaning she would never have messy hair or blue jeans again.  
  
She yelped as the elf pulled her hair too hard again as she did an intricate design. After thirty minutes of being very still, she was allowed to eat her breakfast in peace. Buttering her toast, she picked up the paper that Draco had discarded to read.  
  
"Wow." Ginny gasped as she found the Missing Pages.  
  
There were pictures of girls from thirteen to thirty that had gone missing. She knew where they were, and what had happened to them. They were here at Malfoy Manor, married and raped.  
  
"Stop reading that. It'll make you sick." Draco told her as he pecked her on the cheek before sitting down.  
  
"Thirteen?!" Ginny said incredulously. Draco winced and looked down at his plate.  
  
"All of the girls married were at least fifteen and above." He said grabbing toast and jelly. Draco had convinced the house elves to bring breakfast up to their large room, so now there was a table in front of one of the windows filled with food.  
  
"By the way, you look nice." Draco said, glancing at her appearance.  
  
"Then what happened to the thirteen year olds?" Ginny asked. Draco sighed and bit into his toast. When she didn't relent he felt forced to answer.  
  
"They were raped because they were virgins and then taken as playthings. The Dark Lord did not say that we couldn't take on side playthings, and a child born is a child born to him all the same." Draco told her. Ginny's eyes became large saucers as she looked at Draco.  
  
"Do you have a...a thirteen year old?" She asked quietly.  
  
"Bloody hell! What do you think I am?!" He asked. His mouth was drawn in a thin line and his eyes narrowed.  
  
"A death eater." She answered.  
  
"Well la tee dah! No I don't have a little child as a whore for me." Draco said, roughly biting his toast.  
  
Ginny sighed in relief and looked at his angry form. His eyes wouldn't meet hers and she knew that she had done wrong by asking. Knowing she would have to live with this man for the rest of her days, she sighed, placing her napkin in her plate and walked over to him. Pulling his chair back a little and walking in front of him, she placed herself on his lap. Draco's eyebrows rose.  
  
"I'm sorry." Ginny said, hugging him. Draco continued to chew his toast as he placed his arms around her back.  
  
"S' alright." He mumbled with food in his mouth.  
  
Ginny kissed his lips and grinned when she had to wipe crumbs off of her lipstick from his lips. Draco licked his own lips and pulled her closer to his center. Ginny went to stand up but Draco's arms tightened around her.  
  
"And just where do you think you are going?" Draco said in mock seriousness.  
  
"I'm going exploring." Ginny said. Draco put one hand slightly under her breast and grinned roguishly.  
  
"I have some exploring to do too" Ginny shuttered at his words, his hands bringing goose bumps up on her skin.  
  
"I'd rather you didn't." She lied. He smiled as he removed his hands and kissed her cheek, despite his hard member.  
  
"Alright then, have a good day, dear." Draco said mockingly.  
  
"You too, honey." Ginny threw back. Draco shook his head and began to eat again.  
  
Ginny looked back at Draco as her hand was on the door. She could run from here and never come back. She could see the world, travel to America or Japan.  
  
Sighing, she knew that it wasn't possible, that she would remain with this man until the day she died, or killed herself. Touching her stomach self- consciously, she wondered if she was already growing with his child. Ginny frowned and opened the door.  
  
She walked until she couldn't anymore, not making any progress. Nothing could be found in the large house, and she wasn't even sure how to get back to Draco's room. Ginny felt like crying as she turned another corner that looked exactly the same as the last.  
  
"Hey baby. How did you get out?" A man said walking up to her. Ginny spun around and looked at him in fear. He was leering at her and licking his chapped lips.  
  
"I... I..." Ginny stuttered.  
  
"Come over to me." He said, still approaching her. "And I might not kill you after I'm finished."  
  
"You can't touch me." Ginny said.  
  
"Sure I can." The man said, walking over to her and roughing pulling her back into him. Ginny screamed until one hand clamped down on her lips, the other roughly molesting her body. She felt her shoulder scorch in pain, as he put his hand on her privet through her clothes.  
  
"Let her go." She heard someone say. Ginny opened her eyes, that were wet from tears, and looked up into the face of Draco.  
  
"Aw, come on Draco. I was just about to have some fun with the little whore." He said, letting Ginny loose.  
  
"Come here my dear little wife. It's alright." Draco said holding his arms open for the tearful Ginny.  
  
"Wife?!" The man said fearfully.  
  
"Yes, this is Mrs. Malfoy, my wife." Draco told him. He looked down into Ginny's eyes and wiped tears from them. "Did he hurt you?"  
  
"Yes." Ginny whimpered.  
  
"Did he scare you?" Draco questioned, pulling her tighter against him.  
  
"Yes." Ginny said crying freely now.  
  
"Do you want me to hurt him?" Draco asked. Ginny nodded as she pushed her face into his clean smelling clothes.  
  
"CRUCIO!" Draco yelled, pointing his wand at the man.  
  
After a few minutes Draco let the curse up and pulled Ginny into his arms. She was shaking violently from hearing the man's screams. Draco apparated them into their bedroom, and laid her down on the bed. He carefully lay next to her when she reached for him.  
  
"You're all right Ginny. It's ok." Draco whispered.  
  
"How did you find me?" Ginny sniffed out.  
  
"You're marking. It's a detector. Whenever you feel a strong emotion I feel it to." Draco explained. Ginny nodded and put her head on his chest.  
  
"Thank you." She whispered.  
  
"You are my wife. I should have killed him." Draco told her.  
  
"Do you care for me?" Ginny asked him.  
  
"Enough to kill the man that tries to claim what's mine."


	6. Chapter Six

Chapter Six

The next morning Ginny was awake with the morning sun, and before Draco. She looked at him as he slept next to her, fully clothed and tired looking. Ginny sighed and went to run a hand through her hair, only for it to be caught in its intricate design.

"Wake up Malfoy." Ginny said, tapping his shoulder.

"Alright. I'm up." Draco said rolling over on his side and going back to sleep.

Ginny gently slipped out of the bed and went into the bathroom. She turned on the tap, running hot water into the marble tub.

"Ginevra Weasley, what have you gotten yourself into?" Ginny whispered to herself.

She sat on the edge of the tub and began to weep, and not knowing why she was. Draco had made it apparent he only cared for her because she was a possession of his that he owned, she had almost been raped by a death eater, and she was going to have to live the rest of her life as a lie.

Her children would have to have a happy childhood, seeing a happy mother and father, embracing each other lovingly. Or at least that is what she had always wanted. Fate had screwed her royally because what she got was a husband that didn't care for her and a lie to live.

"What's wrong now?" Draco asked from the doorway of the bathroom, a sigh evident in his voice.

Ginny began to weep harder, thinking that she would never be happy. He would always be there, her striking reality of her new world.

"Go away." Ginny said. Draco sighed and sat down next to her.

"Tell me what's wrong so that I can fix it. I do want you to be happy Ginny, despite what you think." He said, rubbing his temples.

"I want a lot of things," Ginny managed to get out, looking at him accusingly, "and you can't give them to me."

"Of course I can. Just tell me what it is and I'll go buy it." Draco said happily.

"I want a relationship. Go buy that you arse," Ginny spat, anger replacing her tears. Draco grinned at her and took her left hand in his own left hand.

"You already have that." Draco said, standing up. "Now that's solved, let us go have breakfast."

"Fucking git!!" Ginny yelled, pushing him into the tub, which was still running. Draco's head hit the edge of the tub, emitting a loud crack and the water to turn a murky red color.

He let out a few bubbles, as he slowly sank to the bottom of the tub. Ginny turned her back on him and walked back into the bedroom. He would sink to death, and drowned if she didn't do something to save him. She debated with herself for a few seconds before slowly walking back into the bathroom.

Sitting down on the floor, she felt around in the hot water for Draco's wand. After a few seconds of searching she gave up and got into the tub placing her arms under his pits, and pulled him up.

"Malfoy?" Ginny asked softly.

He didn't answer as his head rolled back and she thought that maybe she had killed him. Ginny ran over her options of Draco being dead. She could escape, if she could get past the rapists and wards. She would have to remarry or become a slut and still have the children.

Ginny pulled Draco out of the tub with her and laid him on the ground with a thump. He wasn't breathing she noticed. She remembered Hermione doing SPF or SCP or something like that on Ron when he had fallen into the lake behind their house, hitting his large melon head on a rock.

She pinched his nose closed and breathed into his mouth a few times. Nothing happened so she beat on his chest with her fist. She pinched his nose again and pushed air into his lungs. When she still didn't feel his breath upon her face, she began to cry hysterically, beating her fist onto his chest as hard as she could.

"YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME LIKE THIS!!! You can't!! Don't leave me Malfoy. PLEASE!!! No." She sobbed, eventually backing away from him and moving herself in a corner.

She was so busy drowning herself in her own misery that she didn't notice her beating had caused Draco to squirt out water from his lungs. He coughed a bit and sat up, looking over at Ginny.

"Fucking bitch." He weakly muttered. "You're nuts."

Ginny's head whipped up and she looked over at his pale sickly face. Her eyes got wide and she began to crawl over to him.

"Draco?" She whispered, wiping her tears off and sitting up before him.

"Yes you fucking bitch." Draco mumbled out. Ginny jumped on him and gripped him in a tight hug.

"You're not dead! Oh Malfoy, I'm so happy you're not dead! Don't ever do that to me again!!" Ginny told him in a joyful voice.

"You're nuts." Draco said into her hair, slowly slipping his arms around her.


	7. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven

Breakfast was a very quiet ordeal. The eggs let off a steam as the sweet rolls glistened with butter, the mornings promises of fullness were eminently displayed before the couple. Ginny looked over to Draco, whom was chewing his bacon thoughtfully.

"What in fucks name is wrong with you?" Draco asked in a weak voice.

"I said I was sorry. All that's left to do is kill you off," She said jokingly. Draco glared at her and she immediately followed with, "Just kidding…honestly."

"No you did not you little wench," Draco softly spoke. Ginny winced and shrunk back from him, wishing that she were anywhere else.

"Then, I'm very sorry Malfoy," She said.

"Draco," He corrected her.

"I'm sorry Draco," Ginny repeated, correcting herself.

"You forgot the very," Draco softly muttered.

"I'm _very_ sorry _Draco_. Are you happy yet?" Ginny mocked him, a frown on her face.

"No, you didn't say what you were sorry for. Better yet, you didn't even sound like you meant it," He said saucily with a smirk upon his features.

"Well then," Ginny said with a smirk, "I am very sorry Draco that you are a complete and utter moron that needed a violent punishment to correct your inexcusable choice of character."

"That's better," Draco said laughing.

"I thought so too."

"Although, I never said I had character," Draco said. He caught his breath slowly then looked at her, a secretive smile playing upon his lips.

"No, you have nothing in common with my beloved Harry," Ginny said teasingly.

She watched his facial expression dramatically change. At the mere mention of Harry, even in a joking manner, he became stiff and expressionless. Ginny wished she could take back what she had said, even though it was a joke, simply for Draco to be smiling at her. Moments would pass quicker, if only for his laughing voice.

His jaw tightened and his posture straightened, and although he could feel his actions, Draco did not register making them. "Yes, but Potter does not have you. He may always have your love, but I will always own his damsel in distress."

Ginny froze and gave him a look of utter resentment. The feeling of being someone's 'thing' pushed her over the edge.

"You don't own me. You never will as long as I have my soul, mind, and love. Things you will never possess," Ginny said in a quiet tone. Her voice lingered in the air, hanging over them as an ominous presence.

"You-" Draco said, only to be cut off by a knock on the door. "Go answer the door, wife."

Ginny gritted her teeth and slowly walked to the door. Her hand touched the metal door knob; slowly turning it's coolness in her hand. With an excess amount of force Ginny yanked open the door, greeted by a cold face grinning mulishly back at her.

"So glad you could open the door after such a long wait," The voice hissed at her. Ginny froze and her eyes widened.

A boney sickly white finger reached out to her and the dirty yellow ridged nail slowly made its path down from her cheek to her middle chest. Ginny shivered as horrible thoughts filtered through her head. Memories of pain consumed her mind as her body remained frozen.

"Have you taken this one as your own Malfoy?" Lord Voldemort asked.

Draco had stood and bowed, watching the scene through his eyelashes. Anger had welded up in him as he watched Voldemort touch _HIS_ wife. His Ginny.

"Yes master. She is mine," Draco gritted out.

"Ah. What a pity. She is exquisite. To business now," Voldemort said as he lifted his wand at Ginny. "Venter parvulus!"

Ginny's shock wore away as a misty white cloud wrapped around her lower body, turning a black color as soon as it touched her body. It fell to the floor with a thump, shattering into thousand of pieces and evaporating. Ginny's eyes widened as she looked at Draco's bowed head.

"You have not fulfilled your promise Malfoy. CRUCIO!" Voldemort shouted.

Draco fell to the floor twitching uncontrollably for a few minutes. Voldemort lifted his wand and looked to Ginny. Her eyes were glued onto Draco's still body that was heaving with his every breath.

The Dark Lord took the same finger from earlier to trace the mound of her breast grinning wickedly. Ginny fought her entail revulsion and bit down on her tongue.

"If he doesn't get you pregnant within a week or so, I will take you Ginevra as my own. I do remember you my lovely dark one," He said, leaning forward to palm her breast and lick her earlobe.

Ginny could fight her revulsion no more and stepped back. She tried to glare but she could not. The feel of his sickly cold tongue tracing her lobe, licking her with his sticky rotten breath, would not leave her, even after he did.

"I'll be back," He promised.

A/N-Sorry for the wait. Encouragement could be used…IM me on AIM if you want.

Thanks to all my LOVELY reviewers. I LOVE YALL!


	8. Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight

Ginny rushed over to Draco's twitching body and rolled him on his back. His breathing was sporadic and uneven as he gasped to regain his stability. Gently she touched his brow; a flaring heat scorching her hand met her. She winced as she felt his pocket for his wand.

Upon grabbing the wand a shock of curses hit her body, flinging her backwards into the closed door. Ginny gasped in pain as her head hit slammed with a whack into the wood surface. Taking a breath she fought back tears as she felt the blistering boils over take her skin. She pressed her palm to the cold ground only to slip and smack back onto the floor.

A liquid trail of blood had splattered along the floor where she had flown through the air, a puddle underneath her growing. Ginny gasped and held up her arm to try and find the cut. Gashes along her arms flowed with her life, the blood being gained from the deep wound.

Determined, she crawled over to the wand and picked it up again. The force of the second blow hurt twice as bad as the first, and once again she went sailing into the air. Ginny concentrated on holding the wand with her slick two hands and was happy to see it was still in her hands when she landed.

Quickly she closed up her wounds with a few spells. Having caught it so quickly, no scars maimed her body, but the blisters were another matter. They required a potion that was not available and could not be healed at the time, but Draco could be.

Her focus back into place Ginny began to slowly crawl over to Draco. The blisters were puss filled and festering, and began to pop on her knees. She winced at her raw flesh rubbing against her clothing.

"Draco?" Ginny gasped out.

She placed a bloody hand to his cheek and bit back her impulsive reaction to pull her hand away from the heat. He was twitching and his eyes were rolled to the back of his head.

"Enervate!" Ginny said.

The spell hit his shuddering body, and gradually it calmed. Ginny sighed gently in relief and spelled his body to the bed, adding many good charms to calm his nerves and steady his heart beat. Gradually she made her way beside him, each step causing severe pain on her blister infested feet.

* * *

Draco's eyes slowly opened to a bright sunny room. He yawned and stretched his aching muscles then automatically reached for Ginny. When his hand did not reach her solid warmness, he frowned and stood from the bed. Automatically his muscles clenched and stiffened and he moaned in pain.

"Ginny?" He gasped out as he looked for her.

There, on the floor a yard away, was Ginny at the foot of the bed. Draco rushed over to her and gently lifted her head. In turn, her head wobbled to the side. He pulled her to his bosom and sunk to the floor. Her skin was red and angry, festering with pus.

"Ginny?" He whispered.

* * *

"I'm not asking you to place a fertility charm on her or if she will be able to have children OR if I'll be able to fuck her anytime soon! I'm asking will she be alright you stupid excuse for a wizard!" Draco yelled not long after he found Ginny.

The medi-wizard frowned and poked Ginny with a look of dismay.

"She could use a fertility charm though." He mumbled.

"WILL, SHE, BE, OK?" Draco bellowed.

"Yes! She'll be ok to impregnate in three hours. She should awaken in about five to six hours." The man answered.

"Get out," Draco said quietly. He felt his anger rise, his body shake with the unshed wrath.

The man quietly left, closing the door softly. Draco glared at the door, sneering at such and idiotic man. Who did he think he was coming into Draco's room and saying such lurid things about his wife! Never mind he didn't want to marry the redheaded beast, which was beside the point. Ginny was his property, no, his responsibility and no other man would dare challenge him or his wife.

Draco lay on the bed next to her carefully. Toeing off his shoes, he curled near her and rested his head on his arm. Ginny was pale now, the imbecile having forced too many potions down her throat for a beautiful compaction only Ginny could maintain. He leaned his arm over and brushed her hair back and took a deep intake of breath.

Ginny was beautiful, Draco realized. She was beautiful. She was his beautiful wife that would produce his beautiful children; little blonde spoiled Malfoy children. Though, unlike his parents, he wished to raise them, raise them to be obnoxious little shits that not even a Snape glare could damper their little Malfoy hearts. But- what of hers would they have? - Her plain brown eyes? Draco frowned as he leaned forward and kissed her closed eyes.

No, they were not plain. They were bright and vivid with anger; laid in with despair; and the look that he liked the best, they were filled with lust and something else while he thrust into her.

She was his, his wife with beauty. She was a Malfoy…and he had hurt her. Gently he picked up her hand, the hand that had possibly saved his life. Ginny had overexerted herself trying to save his life. She had taken his wand. That much was evident as in her palm rested an engraved M. Draco leaned down and kissed the once singed hand.

"I will do right by you. This I swear from this moment on. You shall have no worries of your future or your past. I will take care of you Ginny Weasley…no, Ginny Malfoy. I will be the husband your mother wanted for you…Alright, so maybe half of that….or…rather, well just keep in mind that I'm trying." Draco whispered into her ear still holding her hand in his.

He carefully laid the hand on her stomach and his on top of hers. Draco moved as close as he could next to her on the bed and closed his eyes wishing that they had been in different roles, that it was her wand that had injured him.

* * *

Draco paced the next morning. Ginny had not awoken yet, nor moved in their bed. He loathed calling back in the dunderhead so called wizard. Any wizard that had two ounces of intelligence could read instructions. But this man…had administered potions to Ginny. So he had two ounces, Draco had thousands.

He walked to her bed and felt her face, it was cool. He sighed in frustration and looked about the room. There was nothing that he could do, nothing he could say to make his wishes come true. Oh that stupid girl!

"Ginevra! OH you are frustrating bird! Why, in hell's name, did you grab that wand!" Draco yelled into the room.

Immediately a feeling of guilt overcame him. He could have included her on his wards. She would surely hate him now. If it was a conventional marriage, she would leave. And perhaps she would. She would leave him alone; her thoughts would be kept from him and she would be nothing but a body to him to use.

"Ginevra, please, don't leave me alone. I don't want to be alone," Draco sobbed sinking onto the marble floor.

"For Merlin's sake will you stop your blubbering and let me sleep?" Ginny croaked out.

Draco stood quickly from the floor, tripping on his feet as he tried to rush over to her. He quickly recovered his footing and sped to her side. Ginny looked pale but beautiful as always. A scar left by her right eye stood out prominent on her milky white face. Draco looked at it closer, noticing its odd shape, a star.

"You and Potter will get along greatly. You've a star scar now my… my wife," Draco managed as he held her hand.

Ginny frowned at him and then began to glare. She snatched her hand away and Draco knew she would leave if given the chance. Ginny pulled the covers up to her chin and rolled over.

"I'm not in the mood for sex right now you twat," Ginny yawned and stretched. "What happened? Did you hit me?"

Draco glared at her and stalked over to the other side of the bed. He crawled onto the bed next to her and grabbed her chin slowly moving so that her eyes made contact with him. He took a deep breath and glared.

"I have never and will never use excessive force with you. You have my word you bloody bitch. All I wanted to do was see if you were alright and you decide I'm on a sex mission. I am on anything but that. BUT- since you did mention it," Draco said.

He leaned down and captured her lips and slid his tongue into her mouth. Coxing her into a moaning wanton girl, he palmed her breast and pinched her nipple through the white cotton night gown she wore. Draco grinned as Ginny leaned up moaning into his hand. He leaned down and bit her neck carefully, sucking and swirling his tongue around the spot. There he left a dark mark of its own sort. Moving up to her ear he whispered on her lobe, "mine" before licking and sucking on it. He captured her breath with his own and all at once, dropped her.

"Before you make the accusation you are not in the mood, remember who can put you in the mood. You are mine, you silly twat. Remember that wife." Draco snarled as he stocked to the bathroom leaving a very confused and aroused Ginny behind.

* * *

Draco glared at the Deatheater meeting. They were all shit these days. Each member announced the first name of his wife than if she was pregnant. Draco dreaded them, they were long and boring. Members with out pregnant wives were tortured.

Then, the Dark Lord passed out potions. Dark red potions for the pregnant wives. They were too take the potions in their third week of the pregnancy. Draco eyed them with apprehension.

The Deatheater in him said to get his wife pregnant and make her take the potion without question. It said to do as master said and follow orders. Master knew best. He would not lie or harm them without reason.

The other part of his Deatheater-ness told him to say 'fuck you' to the Dark Lord and run with what he had. If Ginny were pregnant would they get to keep the child? Would the potion harm the child? Voldemort was only looking out for number one. Draco new he was not number one on Voldemort's list and there for eyed the potion with suspicion.

A/N- Ok…so it took me forever? Give a girl a break! ;) Thanks guys! You're awesome!


	9. Chapter Nine

Chapter Nine

Draco dragged his feet back into his room with a weary sigh. It had been a very long tiresome night and he was ready for bed right away. He quietly moved towards the bed and sat on the edge.

The moonlight flickered into the room illuminating his dark features as he wiped the blood from the corner of his mouth. His eyes were deep and thoughtful as he reviewed the night's images in his mind's eye.

The red potion it turned out had killed three wives before they had discovered that it was the wrong dosage supposedly. The Dark Lord said it would be fixed. He had stormed out, leaving the bodies on the floor.

Oh the bodies. Draco swallowed back the impulse to vomit as he remembered their faces. The first wife took her potion while he was on his way back to the room to see Ginny. He saw her swallow it, saw her facial expression as the pain overtook her fragile body.

It was like a balloon had been stuck into her stomach. It swelled as her face contorted in pain, and then her belly exploded. Draco dived behind a pillar but her husband wasn't as lucky. He was covered with the innards of his wife.

There was blood everywhere, two legs, two arms, and a head. There was nothing else to be found except an abnormal sack in which a large unborn baby could be found. Draco had cut the sack open and the baby he found was at least five years old, the teeth coming from the skull and the body malformed, but overall the size of a large five year old.

He had run to the meeting room to see different reactions happening to two other wives. They all died in different gruesome ways. Then, to his horror, the men were remarried and sent to make up for the losses. The Dark Lord didn't care, but when had he ever?

Draco kicked off his boots and went to the bathroom. His broad shoulders were hunched as he looked at himself in the mirror. His pale blond hair was a dirty greasy grey mess. His eyes had dark circles surrounding them, and his face was a light ivory. Forget his lips, they just blended into his skin.

"I've seen a dragon," Draco said.

He went to the bath and turned on the shower. Slowly he stripped off his clothes from his warn lean body.

"Draco?" Ginny softly called as she walked into the bathroom.

He turned towards her and his eyes welled up. She looked so young and innocent standing their and a long white silk night gown, her hair up in a pony tail, and her hands clasped in front of her.

Her eyes traveled up his body as a blush came to her cheeks. Then her eyes met his and widened. She took half a step forward when he dropped himself on his knees, grasping her legs.

"Draco!" Ginny squealed. "Are you ok? Baby?"

Draco let out a sob and clutched onto her. Ginny rubbed her hands through his hair and tried to soothe him, but he couldn't be calmed.

"I shouldn't have…" he sobbed.

* * *

The next morning Draco slept in as Ginny ran her fingers through his hair. Last night had been rough for her. She had managed to get Draco in the shower to wash all of the dirt from his hair and body.

He wouldn't let her out of his sight though, whenever she tried to leave the bathroom, he would grasp her hand tightly and fix a steely gaze on her.

She asked him what was wrong but he would only shake his head and tighten his grip on her. Ginny gave up fighting it and helped him bathe and dry off. He went to bed with no clothes on, cuddling her. She desperately needed to stretch, but he had his arms around her and a leg pinning her down.

She let out a soft sigh and continued to stroke his head. He really could be a nice guy when he wanted to. She didn't have anyone else that would treat her as the prize Draco did.

Maybe she was a catch? She grinned and placed a kiss to Draco's forehead.

"Don't ever leave me," she whispered.

"Don't you ever leave me either," Draco whispered back, opening his sorrowful eyes.

He rolled on top of her and positioned himself. Ginny pulled his head down to kiss as he pushed into her.

Draco paused as his body stiffened. He stared down at Ginny's flushed body. She had her mouth parted as she gave him a coy grin.

"You'll have no other man Ginny. I'll be your first, only, and last until the day you die." Draco said quietly.

"I don't think I could have it any other way. Make me a baby Draco…I want to feel your baby inside of me," Ginny whispered back.

Draco instantly pulled out of her and scrambled back on the bed. Ginny watched horrified as he crawled across the floor and began to shake his head violently while staring at her.

"No. No. NO! No! No. No. No no." Draco repeated with each shake of his head.

"Draco, what is it!" Ginny said as she walked over to him.

"No baby. I don't want you to have a baby!" Draco said in a frantic voice. Ginny frowned and pulled him towards her.

"Just let me love you," she said as she eased him to the floor.

Slowly Ginny slid his length into her body and began to move, grinding her hips upward and down. Draco moaned as a tear slipped from his eye.

"He can't have our baby Ginny. He, he can't!" Draco said letting a few more tears slip out from his horrified eyes.

Ginny rode him harder until she let out a soft cry of fulfillment. She smiled as she felt Draco's seed filling her.

"There now, I wasn't so bad was I?" Ginny cooed into his ear. Draco tightened his arms around her and held her close.

"I won't loose you or the baby. Go pack our things." Draco whispered.

Ginny abruptly sat up and stared down at him. Draco looked very serious, but was he? She ran a hand down the side of his face where his tears had dried and studied his features.

His blond hair fell softly around his pale skin, and his steel grey eyes were something to be reckoned with. Right now they were staring up at her in confusion as she bent and kissed each eyelid.

"Draco, I think I'm falling for you," She whispered into his ear before giving it a lick.

Draco squeezed his eyes closed and hugged her to him. He couldn't bear the thought of his baby dieing, or his Ginny, like those other wives had. His mind replayed the images cruelly to him at that thought. Oh the blood.

"Go pack our things. NOW!" He yelled, pushing her upwards.

Ginny stared at him in confusion again before she pecked him on the mouth and began to pack. Draco sighed as he threw on some clothes and headed for his mother's room.

As he expected, she was wailing and throwing a fit. She had torn down her curtains and was screaming for his father again. Narcissa turned and threw a vase at him before throwing herself on her bed.

"Five out of ten, mother, the vase was overboard," Draco told her.

She flopped over on the bed as her eyes registered who had entered her room. Narcissa smiled and wiped her face before giving him a haughty look.

"Ten out of ten, child, a Malfoy always reaches perfection."

Draco smirked at her and locked her door. A moment's panic fluttered over her face as he placed silencing charms on the room. Narcissa scooted back on the bed to the other side of it, looking at Draco through narrowed eyes.

"What do you want, son?" Narcissa softly spoke.

"Do you fear me mother?" Draco asked, openly hurt by her obvious panic.

"You are not your father, but there is evil in us all."

Draco sighed and rubbed his head. He was getting too old for all this drama. What he wouldn't give to be 16 again, oh the choices he wouldn't have made.

"Mother," Draco whispered as he went over to her, "pack your things, we leave at dawn."

Narcissa's narrowed eyes became very wide as she stared at him. He reminded her of the little boy she had once raised on her own, her little Draco that had tried to save a baby bird from death.

"Why? Where?" Narcissa asked.

"Mother, I don't have time for all of your questions. Just do it!" He rose and brushed off his clothes.

"Oh aren't we Mister High and Mighty! I brought you into this world Draco; I can sure as hell take you out of it! How DARE you speak to me that way! I'm your mother you insignificant flee!" Narcissa turned her back on him in a pout. Draco clinched his fingers and fought the urge to strangle her.

"My dearest mother, please forgive my lapse in judgment. We will be leaving our home because it has come to my knowledge my wife and future children are no longer safe or welcome in our home. We will leave at dawn, to….to…" Draco rubbed his eyes as he felt a migraine coming on.

"Is she with child already?" Narcissa asked as she turned to look into her sons face. Maybe she hadn't done to bad with him after all. Maybe he would turn out better than his father…

"No mother, I don't believe so…She might be. Either way, I can't loose her. I…I care for her mom." Draco took a deep breath and gave her puppy eyes. "Please mom?"

"Go back to your wife, but come to me just before dawn. I'll be ready and waiting," Narcissa smiled at him as he walked over to her. He bent down and hugged her tightly, and Narcissa's smile faded to a look of shock.

"She's too good for you son."

"I know," he whispered back.

"There is only one place she will be safe, where we all will be safe. Go to her," Narcissa pushed him back and began to pack her things.

Draco smiled and closed her door, magically locking it from the outside. He walked quickly back to his room, only to find the door already open. Draco fought the panic welling up inside of him as he walked inside. Ginny was sitting on the bed shaking, holding a tube of red liquid.

"Ginny?" Draco asked cautiously, looking around the room for danger. "What's wrong?"

"He came for me Draco," Ginny uttered, looking up with blank eyes at Draco.

"What did he say?" Draco calmly asked. Ginny began to shake again as she stared blankly.

"If he can't have me, he will have my baby that I carry. The baby _I CARRY_! Do you hear what I am _SAYING_! The _baby_ that _I_ _carry_!" Ginny broke into sobs, clutching the red tube tightly.

"Ginny, darling, what is in the tube?" Draco was stunned to know his wife was pregnant. It was only hours after they had made love, who knew it happened that quickly. Even quicker, how the Dark Lord knew.

"This tube? It holds my baby's death when I drink it. I feel it in my bones. But if I do not drink it, you will die by his hand." Ginny quietly let the tears roll down her face as she stared up at him.

"I would die a thousand deaths before I let you hurt my baby. You put that tube down," Draco coxed her.

"I can have other babies Draco…" Ginny said lifting the tube to her lips. Draco took out his wand and shot the tube to the ground. It broke and the red liquid began to burn a hole into the ground.

"I can't replace you or the baby. Grab what you can, we leave now."

"Where Draco? Where do you think we can go? There's no where we could hide, no where he wouldn't find us!" Ginny shouted.

"Get our things," Draco said as he left the room. He locked it with many wards before turning for his mother's room.

"Mother? Would you like to join Ginny and I for a late night snack?" Draco asked through the door after knocking. "I know we were supposed to meet for breakfast, but Ginny said she had to meet you right away."

"Come in!" his mother yelled back.

Draco entered to see the room as it had looked before, except one large trunk. His mother looked out of sorts as she gazed around the room carefully. Draco looked with her at all her trinkets. Surely she would want them all?

"I'm ready. Shrink my trunk and let's go."

"What about your tea set, and your-"

"They were from your father, they have no other use now," Narcissa said giving him a heartfelt smile. "I've never been more proud of you in my life."

"Oh…well…Uhm…Right, let's go." Draco said awkwardly, shrinking the trunk and placing it in his pocket.

"You still haven't asked me Draco."

"Asked you what mother?" he replied.

Narcissa strolled out the door making her way for his room with a smirk. She regally waited at his door for him to open it. Draco removed the wards and opened the door slightly for her to enter, and enter she did. Narcissa strolled into his room to stare at a frantically packing Ginny.

"She's beautiful Draco, you really have good taste."

Ginny spun around to look at Narcissa. For a moment she looked from Draco to Narcissa, trying to place her. Once she did she looked shocked. Then, not knowing what to do, she bowed.

"Mrs. Malfoy," Ginny softly muttered.

"Child, what _are_ you doing!" Narcissa said appalled. She quickly walked over to Ginny and lifted her back up. "You are a Malfoy now dear, you bow to no one."

"Yes maim, I'm sorry." Ginny said not meeting the other woman's eyes.

"Ginny?" Draco said, "Are you alright?"

"I….Can I talk to you in the bathroom? For just a moment?" Ginny asked quietly.

"Yeah?" Draco took her hand and led them to the bathroom.

Ginny closed and locked the door and began to pace. Draco watched her walk back and forth many times before stopping her.

"What is it?" He asked.

"I don't…I don't want to embarrass you. That, out there, is you're mother! She'll…oh god. What if she hates me?" Ginny looked up into his eyes with a look of horror on her face.

Draco began to laugh loudly and as Ginny panicked. He couldn't help it really, she was just too darn cute.

"Ginny. You're a…a…You're just silly. Go get your cute little butt out there and talk to my mother. And be yourself please." He said giving her a stunning smile and a pat on the butt.

Ginny sighed and looked up at him again unsure. Draco smiled and bent to kiss her deeply. The kiss soon proved too hot to bear as Draco's hand's wondered up to her breasts. Ginny moaned and began to undo Draco's pants. He let out a chuckle before removing her hands.

"My mother, Ginny, my mother. She's only right outside that door, probably with her ear pressed to it, waiting for us."

"Right." Ginny said calmly straightening her clothes, rubbing her hair, pinching her cheeks.

They opened the door and looked into the knowing eyes of Narcissa. She had a blush to her cheeks as smirked happily.

"It's good to see you two get along. Ginny, your buttons are mis-buttoned, and it's a pleasure to meet you." Narcissa shook Ginny's trembling hand and gave Draco a hard stare.

"Ask me." She said to him.

"Ask you what mother?"

"There is only one place she will be safe, where we all will be safe Draco. Think of where that could be. Look into the face of your wife and choose."

Draco looked into Ginny's beautiful brown eyes and instantly, where occurred to him. Oh but not there. Anywhere but there! Oh Merlin help him, he would have to choose.

"She will leave me."


	10. Chapter Ten

Disclaimer- I aint no rich bitch, so I OBVIOUSLY don't own this. JK Rowling owns Harry Potter. Duh.

Chapter Ten

* * *

Draco pointed his wand at the guards back. Any second now shouts of alarm would be heard, and they would never escape. With time in mind, they had not hidden the bodies that he had stupefied and killed to escape.

Killed. He bowed his head before facing the guards back again. It was cowardly, but it was the only way. This particular death eater took pleasure in raping young muggle women. To leave him alive was inconceivable. To kill him was to have another dark mark on his heart.

"Avada Kadavra!"

Draco's soul cried out in pain and he felt his legs shake. Ginny's small hand reached into his and gave him a firm squeeze. Ginny. The baby. He had to stay focused. Everything was in his hands.

"Draco. We must keep moving," His mother hissed at him.

"On three, race towards the gate. Please have your wands out. I'll cover for you," Draco kissed each of their cheeks and laid a hand onto Ginny's belly. "No matter what happens, you listen to my mother Ginny. She'll get you there safe. Take care of my baby if I don't make it. Don't abort it."

"As if I would kill my baby. Idiot! Tell me where we are going? If we get split up I can-" Ginny was interrupted by a loud shouting coming from the manor.

"Three. Go now," Draco ran from the trees, blocking Ginny and Narcissa from view as they ran for the gates.

Truth be told, the wand he had given Ginny wouldn't do too much good. It had been the best fit from the stolen bodies. However, it was still wasn't a good match for her. Hopefully, she could control it until they were safe. Even more so, hopefully she wouldn't have to use it.

Men on foot and brooms were coming far too quickly. Draco knew he had signed his own death sentence by going against the Dark Lord; however he could not bear to think of losing Ginny or his child.

Draco began throwing curses at the men approaching. He aimed for the men on brooms first. After knocking two off of their brooms, he was hit. Instant pain shot through his body as the crucio worked his muscles. Obviously the Dark Lord wanted to punish Draco himself.

"NO!" Ginny's voice ran out. He felt his body, still under the curse, levitated the few feet his was short, out of the gate.

"Ginny, think of your home. NOW!" Narcissa commanded. Ginny's mouth dropped open as Narcissa made a circle of the three of them holding each other and apparated them away.

Within a span of heart wrenching seconds, they were in the meadow behind the Burrow. Ginny sobbed into her hands as she recognized the place she had been kidnapped from; the place that had started everything.

She leaned down held onto Draco's hand. His body was still twitching from the after effects of the curse, but his eyes were clear and full of pain.

"I haven't treated you the way I should have. I have done a horrible thing to you, and I am sorry. But Ginny, know this, I do care about you. I am not sorry that we are married or that you are going to have my baby. Please, no matter what is said today, do not leave me. I did not leave you." Draco said.

"Really Draco, she is a Malfoy now. She's made of sterner stuff," Narcissa said as she leaned down and poured a potion into Draco's mouth.

Draco sputtered for a moment before he was able to calm his jerking body. The potion eased the rip on his muscles, and the spasms ceased. Taking a deep breath, he lifted his wand and began charms around where they were resting.

"Draco, I live just up that hill. Surely you are not going to make us stay in the meadow. They will search here," Ginny coaxed.

"I am not ready to lose you Ginny," He replied. With a sigh he forced his body into action, groaning as his muscles clench upon standing.

Just up the hill would decide his fate. In an instant of wavering faith, Ginny and his baby could be gone. Although the alternative for them was death, what he faced was not much better. Speaking of which, "Ginny, won't your family try to kill me? I wear the Dark Mark."

"Draco, obviously I will explain what has happened to them. They will listen to me, they have to. Especially now," She rubbed a hand on her flat belly, "Of all times now."

The decision was ripped from all of them as Molly Weasley walked into the meadow, her wand drawn. Without waiting for any explanation, she hit the Malfoys minus Ginny, with a stupefy curse. Ginny and her mother stared each other down, waiting for each to speak.

"Who cut your hair off when you were six?" Molly leveled her wand at Ginny, her eyes filled with tears.

"Fred and George. They were trying to make a polyjuice potion," Ginny unstupified the Malfoys. "Let me explain."

Instead of lowering her wand, Molly was even more on edge. Her hand shook as her face twisted in anguish.

"Oh Ginny, please tell me you're still on our side," Molly sobbed.

"Of COURSE I am mom. Some things have changed though, and you have to let me explain. Draco is now my husband and the father of my unborn child. Mom, he saved my life," Ginny helped Draco to stand from where he had landed on the ground stupefied.

"You…you married him?" Molly's voice grew weak.

"Please take us up to the house mom," Ginny was now crying as she held Draco's hand tightly in her own. Molly nodded as she approached them, her wand still aimed.

"Give me your wands," Molly held one hand out to the group, the other ready for action. "You too Ginny."

Ginny placed the stolen wand into her mother's hand. Once the wands were in her pocket, Molly gestured for them to walk ahead of her. She watch the meadow for signs of ambush before following alertly behind the group.

"Is she going to be ok?" Draco whispered to Ginny.

"No Draco. I am her only daughter, and her youngest child. How do you think she is feeling right now?"

"Son, you must learn to use that brain of yours," Nacrissa drawled out.

When they reached the Burrow, a group was waiting for them outside. Arthur, Charlie, Bill, Fleur, Fred and George all had their wands out and ready. The war had started and no one could be trusted anymore.

"What happened to Jane?" One of them called out.

Draco's thoughts went back the night he had married Ginny. She had called herself Jane to throw him off of her scent. In her moment of panic she had not thought about her bright Weasley red hair. As if he would not have known who she was.

"Fred and George blew her up," Ginny answered.

"That one was easy. Where do you hide your diary?" George called out.

"I don't write in diaries anymore. You know that," Ginny retorted.

Everyone lowered their wands, but did not put them away. Slowly they filed back inside to the sitting area. Ginny, Draco, and Narcissa sat on a long couch alone, Ginny in the middle. Each of them held onto one of her hands. Shortly after, every Weasley had found a spot they were comfortable with. The torture would begin.

"I thought I would never see your faces again," Ginny said quietly.

Molly let out a sob before quickly walking to the kitchen. After everyone had a mug of hot chocolate in their hands, Molly gestured for them to continue.

"What happened Ginny?"

"I was mad so I went into the meadow. While I was there some men came and took me to Malfoy manor. They said nasty things to me. I was sure I would be tortured and killed. Draco saw me putting up a struggle, and said that I would be his. He forced me to marry him," Ginny slapped her hand over her mouth.

"Draco, are you a death eater?"

"I am. I was. I am not sure what I am anymore. I have the dark mark, and I have killed or I would have been killed. Some days I wish I had let them kill me," Draco's eyes widened. "She laced us with the truth serum then?"

"Yes, I did." Molly looked unashamed. "Draco, did you rape Ginny?"

Draco's conscience yelled in anguish thinking of when he lost his self control. He had hurt Ginny. Although she had forgiven him, it still nagged at the back of his head. Was it rape?

"Yes," Draco said.

"No he didn't!" Ginny said in disgust. Draco and Ginny stared at each other in shock.

"Are you serious?" Draco asked her.

"Yes. Are you?" Ginny's face was pale and scared.

"Yes," Draco couldn't meet her eyes.

"Molly, give Ginny more," Arthur said softly. His face was pulled in grief. "One of them is wrong. Dose them both."

Ginny held out her hand, and Molly passed the potion. Ginny drank half, and upon the inspection by Charlie, Draco finished it off. They would be speaking truths for hours, if not all day.

"I repeat, did you rape Ginny?"

"I think I did. I am confused," Draco said. A part of him was sure that what had happened was rape. The other part thought that if Ginny did not think he had done wrong, then he hadn't.

"Ginny, did Draco rape you?" Molly was sobbing. All of the Weasley men were pale, their faces tight in anguish.

"No. He did not. I've JUST found out I am pregnant, I've had a really bad day, and I would really appreciate a loving family now," Ginny angrily retorted. "Stop scaring Draco and ask your questions so we can all rejoice that I wasn't killed."

"Now isn't the time for that tone," Fred said. Hardly ever serious, there was no twinkle of mischief in his eyes.

Ginny squeezed Draco and Narcissa's hands and squared her shoulders.

"Are you a death eater Ginny? Did they mark you?" Bill asked quietly.

"I am not a death eater. Draco gave me a tattoo," Ginny clenched her teeth as the sentence passed her lips.

"Did you want it?"

"No," Ginny felt her heart tighten. She did not like where these questions where headed.

"Ginny, did Draco keep you locked up?"Arthur asked.

"Yes, he had to. There were men that were raping women running around the manor. He locked me in for my safety. The Dark Lord is feeding potions to women who are pregnant to breed a new army. The women blow up after taking the potion."

"Did Draco kill anyone in front of you?" Bill asked.

"Yes, he's killed to save me," Ginny began to cry harder. "I think I love him. I want to go to bed. Please, leave me alone."

"Draco, do you love our daughter?" Molly leaned forward after asking. Her hands were clenched tightly in her lap.

"I think I do," Draco whispered. Ginny's hand tightened on his.

"Ginny, what is that mark by your eye? Is that a star?" George asked.

Ginny was already answering as the family picked on George for his question.

"I was trying to save Draco's life. He has curses on his wand. If you try and use it, it might kill you," She answered.

"I took them off after I almost killed Ginny," Draco replied.

"Narcissa, do you agree that everything they have told us is the truth?" At Narcissa's nod, Charlie continued, "Are you here to do us harm?"

"No. I love my son and new daughter in law," She answered.

They all looked at each other unsure as what to do. Draco was family now, but unwelcome in their home. He was a death eater and had wronged Ginny.

"Draco, do you mean us harm?"

"No, I just want to keep my family safe," Draco answered.

"Draco, know this, I believe that you have tricked our daughter. I believe that you have abused and taken advantage of her trusting nature. Know this, when she comes to her right mind, I will not stop her from getting her revenge. Narcissa, you will stay in a warded room and will not be permitted any allowances. Ginny, you and Draco will separate, and stay in separate rooms. Draco, you will be warded into your room, and allowed no freedoms in our home. None of you may have your wands back. If either of you so much as THINKS of leaving, I'll kill you myself," Molly's arm shook as she held her wand out aimed at them. "I'll have your word, now."

Each of them repeated vows to Molly, the room buzzing with their promises made with magic. Then, each were escorted to rooms and warded in.

Draco's head throbbed in suffering at the turn of events. Surely Ginny would come to her senses and want nothing to do with him. He lay in the bed, resting his eyes as the sky darkened. Who knew that one day he would rest his head under a Weasley roof.

* * *

Ginny waited until the last of the house settled before wandering down the hallway. Her mother had hounded her with questions for hours on end, eventually believing that Ginny had feelings for Draco.

She did want Draco to say with them, she wanted Ginny to tell him she wanted to be divorced. In the muggle world it was easy to divorce, in the magical world, it was equivalent to ripping your soul in to. Making a promise in magic was not to be taken lightly.

Ginny eased the door open on Draco's room, slipping inside quietly. He was lying on the bed, appearing to be sleeping. Quickly, he reached into his pocket, only to grasp around for his wand.

"Draco, it's me," Ginny whispered.

She crept over to the bed and slipped in it next to him. He sighed and cuddled her close. She laid her palm that was burned with an M down on his chest and sighed in pleasure.

"I am sorry," she began. Draco laid his hand on top of the one that was resting on his chest, a sigh escaping him.

"No Ginny, I'm sorry. I've messed everything up and I don't know how to fix it."

* * *

A/N- Uhm. My bad everyone who is pissed off. My bad. Life takes turns you aren't expecting, and you have to reevaluate what you can make time for. I have a bit of extra time, and I will try and give my stories proper endings. Please don't hate me. I love you all.


	11. Chapter Eleven

Disclaimer- I don't own it, I borrow instead.

A/N- If you are not REVIEWING I do not know that you are READING. IF you are NOT reading, I am not writing. I'm not whoring for raving reviews, just ones to let me know you're still interested. Even a review that says "Yep," is acceptable. I don't feel confident that anyone reads this anymore.

* * *

Chapter Eleven

Draco couldn't sleep that night, even with Ginny wrapped around him in the small bed. As the window began to let the sunrise in, the house began to waken. Doors opened and closed, the loo seemed to be a hot spot.

"GINNY!" Molly could be heard yelling.

Draco winced as he heard loud stomps coming down the stairs. Ginny tensed in the bed next to him and let out a sigh. She held him to her tighter and nuzzled into his side.

"What are the odds she won't find me?" Ginny asked.

"None," Draco said as the door was slammed open. Molly's wand was pointed towards the bed and she shook in anger.

"WHAT are you doing to my daughter!" Molly screamed. In the hall, the family began to gather behind Molly, their wands drawn.

"I haven't done anything. She couldn't sleep, so she came down," Draco tried to hold his hands up in surrender.

"DRACO? ARE YOU OK?" Narcissa could be heard banging around in the room next to his. He had hardly ever heard his mother yell. She must be very worried about them.

"I AM OK MOTHER!" Draco hollered back, keeping his hands in the air and his eyes on Molly.

"I'm ok too Mom," Ginny said before cuddling up closer to Draco. "Please let us get some sleep."

Molly's wand still had not lowered, and Draco's hands were still in the air. Her face was turning a deep red, almost purple in anger. Ginny seemed oblivious to her mother, sighing in contentment against Draco's chest.

"Ginny, he's got you brainwashed. Let me help you," Molly said in a wavering voice.

Ginny frowned and sat up in the bed. She crossed her arms in front of her chest and glared at her mother. Draco knew that look. This wasn't going to be good.

"Mom, I didn't sleep at all last night. I kept going over what you said in my head. I kept thinking about what you asked Draco. I don't appreciate you speaking to him the way you have been, or the way you are treating him. He has only been trying to survive the best he could, doing whatever he could. He doesn't beat me. He doesn't yell or call me names. He's never done anything to me to make me think your treatment of him is fitting. He is my husband now, until the day I die. Please, if you aren't going to accept us, then let us sleep for a few hours so we can defend ourselves when Voldemort comes for me," Ginny took a breath. "I love him. Regardless of how our relationship started, I love him. Take the wards off the rooms, and go away."

"Hear hear!" Narcissa shouted.

Molly waved her wand taking the ward off the room, and gently closed the door. Draco pulled Ginny down to him and kissed her. Very softly he brushed his lips on hers, his thumbs rubbing the tears from her cheeks.

"My dear Mrs. Malfoy, listen to you putting people in their place! Before you know it, you'll be demanding only the best of everything, walking around in designer robes, and wearing far too much jewelry. Mrs. Malfoy….I _am_ impressed," Draco teased her.

"Draco, I meant what I said. I wasn't laying it on because mom was in the room. I love you. Don't you have anything to say?" Ginny whispered. She pulled the covers up higher and snuggled deeper into the bed.

"I love you too Ginny," Draco said. He rubbed circles into her back, swallowing quickly trying not to tear up.

"And I love you Ginny!" Narcissa said loudly in the other room.

Draco and Ginny laughed together in the bed. They heard Narcissa chuckle as well.

"Ginny, just how thin are these walls?" Draco asked.

"Draco, there are seven of us. What where you expecting?" She laughed out.

They listened as Narcissa left her room, walked down the hall, and down the stairs. They couldn't hear what she was saying, but knew she was holding a conversation with Molly.

Suddenly there were shouts and yelling. Feet pounded up the stairs quickly, and the door was thrown open. Ginny and Draco where standing waiting to see what was going on.

Molly thrust their wands at them, her eyes wild.

"The Dark Lord has found Harry. The battle is going on at Hogwarts as we speak. We need to go. Now." Charlie said.

Draco pocketed his wand, and nodded. Ginny's face had gone white to match her mother's pale face.

"This is your chance to change everything." Molly told him.

"And if you don't change everything," Fred started.

"We will kill you," George finished.

* * *

One by one they apparated to Hogwarts gate, running up to the castle. Ginny pulled Draco to a stop, her breathing labored.

"This is too dangerous. They know you're on our side, and our side doesn't. Please, think this through," Ginny said.

"Ginny, our side isn't aiming to kill, theirs is. I have to protect you and the ones you love," He kissed her and pulled her forward.

"Just don't kill anyone else, I can't handle that," She admitted. Draco stopped walking and turned towards her.

"Ginny, the men I have killed were horrible creatures that fed off the pain of others. I have saved countless lives by ending their existence," He said softly.

"You are no better than them when you lower yourself to their level. You can't be judge, jury, and executioner. Let the law work the way it is supposed to, and stop giving them your soul," She was crying now.

Draco felt his heart tear a little at what he already knew. She would never be able to accept him the way he was, with the things he had done. But he could protect her, and pay for her life to be an easy one when this was all over.

"I'll try. I love you," He kissed her again, and tried to move forward. Ginny pulled him to a stop again.

"I love you to Draco," She leaned forward giving him a very tight hug, then taking his hand pulled them forward.

Narcissa was waiting on them up the road, and the three of them ran to the battle together.

People were lying on the ground everywhere. In a strange way, most of them looked as if they were watching the clouds go by. Unsure if they were good or bad, alive or dead, they kept running.

Eventually, they came upon the battle. Draco, Ginny, and Narcissa formed a triangle, defending each other's backs. Slowly they worked their way towards the center of the battle, towards Harry.

A sharp green light filled the air, along with a red one. Two arcs of what looked to be lightening fought against one another, one from the tip of Voldemort's wand and the other from Harry's.

The battle seemed to pause on baited breath to see who would win. Draco, not being as honorable as most, took advantage of the distraction, stupefying as many death eaters as he could.

Then, the red light engulfed Voldemort, and incredulously everyone watched as the darkest wizard of all time perished. Blood ran from Harry's nose and ears before he collapsed on the ground. Ginny cried out before running to Harry. The Weasley's, Hermione, and other members of the order rushed to the boy wonder, others began to stupefy the remaining bad guys.

Draco lifted his wand to stupefy an escaping death eater, when he felt himself be stupefied. His body landed to the ground with a loud thump, right next to his mother's body.

If only Ginny had been there to defend him.

* * *

Ginny rushed around the battle field looking for Draco. She had run to Harry in a panic, forgetting momentarily that Draco wouldn't be safe without her. After making sure Harry would live, she turned back to find Draco, only he was no longer where she left him.

The battle field was littered with bodies. Some bleeding, but mostly everyone had open eyes staring into the sky. Some had to be dead, but most followed her movement with their eyes. Checking on the wounded as she went, she searched through the bodies.

After an hour of searching, she hunted down Harry. He was sitting down staring at the battle field with a look of horror on his face.

"Harry, I can't find Draco or his mom anywhere. Have you seen him?" Ginny asked.

"When they told me you had become his wife, I didn't believe them. I never knew you would stoop as low as to marry a death eater," He said without looking at her.

"He isn't evil Harry. He made some bad choices just like everyone else. Do you know where he is?" She asked again. Her temper was barely in check, and as the seconds crept by her patience was leaving her.

"All death eaters are being held prisoner behind Hagrid's hut in a large pin. For my and your family's sake, I hope that fucking bastard is dead," Harry angrily stood and walked out towards the closest body, checking for a pulse.

Ginny lifted her wand and pointed it at him. Anger coursed through her body as she tried to control her temper. Harry didn't understand, and it was that simple. Today, he had killed the Dark Lord and for that, she would let him live. Harry met her eyes as she lowered her wand.

"I want you for myself," He admitted before moving to the next body. "And if you leave him, I will forgive you."

Ginny's eyes filled with tears. After all the years of waiting, Harry was finally stepping up. Right when it was too late. Her heart belonged to someone else. She smiled at the irony before turning around and heading towards Hargrids hut.

"Ginny, wait!" Harry called out.

She stopped and turned, "What Harry?"

"Why Ginny?" He asked.

"Harry, you're engaged, remember?" She said waving her hands at him in exasperation.

"What are you talking about?" He seemed genuinely confused.

"Ron told me you bought a ring, and that you planned to propose to a girl that you had been dating in secret. He wouldn't tell me her name, only that he didn't want me to hear it from anyone else. He was worried that I still waiting on you," Ginny explained.

"I did buy a ring, for you when this war was over. And now it is, and you're married. I guess he was preparing you for a life without me, in case I died like we thought I would. Ginny, please, leave him. Come away with me. I'll take care of you," Harry begged in desperation.

Ginny shook her head and started back towards where Draco and Narcissa were being held. Harry would never understand that she was no longer the girl he remembered. She was now a pregnant woman fighting for her man. And of course her mother in law.

"Think about it Ginny! Would you rather tell your kids their father is a war hero that defeated the Dark Lord, or that he was a death eater that tortured innocent people?" Harry yelled after her.

Ginny kept walking and ignored Harry. Even though she pretended not to hear, his words struck a nerve. She went around Hagrid's, to see a large pin full of people, witches and wizards guarding it with their wands pointed at the people in the pin. There was a large pile of wands by Luna Lovegood's feet.

"Luna!" Ginny gushed before hugging her friend.

"Oh Ginny! When you were kidnapped everyone was sure you were dead. But I knew I would survive. Are you ok?" Luna asked pulling back from the hug. Ginny nodded and looked towards the makeshift prison.

"Luna, I married Draco Malfoy. Is he in there?" Luna's eyes grew as big as saucers as she nodded. "Thanks Luna. We will catch up when everything settles down ok?"

At Luna's nod, Ginny bent down and accio'ed Draco's wand from the pile. It flew up and into her hand. The M on her palm warmed for a moment, recognizing its maker. She smiled at Luna.

"Luna, don't touch these wands. Anyone of them could be cursed or hold a hex," at Luna's nod, Ginny approached the gate to the pin. Draco was at the door waiting for her holding his mother's hand.

"GET BACK!" a large wizard yelled.

"This man is my husband, and with his mother we fought for the Order. I demand their release, AT ONCE!" Ginny pointed her wand at the gate. "I demand it."

"He wears the dark mark, he stays in the pin," the man answered.

"You listen to me, and listen clearly. I am Ginny Malfoy, formerly Ginny Weasley, and I do not believe that I asked you to release him. I demanded it. I told you to open this gate and get my mother in law and husband out of that pin. I did not ask for your commentary. If you continue to refuse me," Ginny was interrupted by Harry.

"Release them as she says. He fought alongside me. And his mother," Harry said.

Ginny felt a moment of gratitude for Harry, before he leaned over and whispered into her ear, "When you're through feeling like you owe this bastard something just because he is the father of your child, I'll be here waiting for you. Ginny, if he hurt you, I'll put him away for a very long time, you just let me know."

Ginny took a step back from Harry as Draco was removed forcefully from the pin. They practically threw his mother at him. Draco stumbled. Straightening his clothes, he joined them.

"You lied," Draco said to Harry. Narcissa smirked.

"You're a bastard," Harry replied. "But if Ginny thinks she can save you, she will spend all of her time fighting for you. I've eliminated one barrier making all too easy for her to figure out what a cruel bastard you really are. Molly tells me you are staying with them. Coincidently, so am I. We will be one big happy family. You've a trace on you now. Don't even think of running."

Ginny glared at Harry, taking Draco and Narcissa by the hand. She pulled them towards the gates of Hogwarts. Once there she turned to Draco.

"We need to empty your bank account. I think things are going to get worse now," She said.

They apparated to Diagon Alley, and emptied their accounts, taking one bottomless bag. Ginny charmed the bag weightless, and from there, they went to the Burrow. The sky was dark, and the night humid. The perfect night for a swim Ginny thought, as they went inside.

* * *

A/N- If you are not REVIEWING I do not know that you are READING. IF you are NOT reading, I am not writing. I'm not whoring for raving reviews, just ones to let me know you're still interested. Even a review that says "Yep," is acceptable. I don't feel confident that anyone reads this anymore.


	12. An Authors Note

For all of my readers, you deserve better. I'm going to fix this, starting at chapter one. Please, do not hate me. I cannot write more now, without fixing what I wrote seven years ago. The story will mainly stay the same with the same ideas, plots, and such….however, you deserve better. The writing was shoddy and my thoughts were not always clear. To you, I am sorry. Please allow me to correct this story without losing you as a reader, or your respect for me as a writer. Thank you.


End file.
